Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse
by Malena
Summary: AU! This is a story about Harry and Co. in their sixth year. You meet someone who you weren't really expecting. ENJOY! RR
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Duplaticus Curse.  
(a 6th year story.)  
  
(These characters do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
CHAPTER 1 The Man under the cloak.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," said a cold, high voice. "I've been waiting a very long time. Almost 15 years in fact."  
"I'm sorry for not finding you sooner," said a second voice, his voice was of a male. "I was got a bit carried away. I heard of the duel you had with Harry, that's when I knew how I could find you. Is it true that he beat your curse again-"  
"Silence!" Cut in the first voice. "I do not wish to speak of that, you have no idea how long it took me to find my powers again."  
"I'm sorry My Lord-"  
"Enough of your sniveling. You remind me of someone who was very close to you-"  
"And I, my lord, does not wish to speak of that," said the second voice.   
"Well," said the second voice angrily, "If you know what's good for you, you should know never to speak to me like that again."   
"I'm sorry my lord."   
"Sorry doesn't cut it," Said the first voice. "If you ever speak to me like that again. I will personally rip you apart limb from limb. Not that anyone would care. You're supposed to be dead."   
"You wouldn't dare-"  
"Oh, would I." The two voices were silent. Only the whistling wind, rattling by the windows of the old house could be heard.  
"The only reason that I keep you alive is because you are one of my best Death Eaters." Said the first voice quietly. "The only other reason is that you hold something that might be the key to our little friends power."  
"I don't even know if I have the key." Said the second voice.  
"Are you suggesting that I kill you right now and get it over with?" Said the first voice slyly.  
The second voice remained silent.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Enter," said the voice quietly.  
The door creaked open and a woman in a black cloak entered.  
"My lord," she said tensely, "My lord, someone approaches."  
The two figures jumped to their feet and followed the woman out of the room.  
The stopped in front of the window in the hall. Outside the sun was setting.  
"Where?" Asked the first voice. The woman pointed to a teenage child coming up the dusty path.  
"It's a muggle my lord," Said the woman.  
"Kill him," said the first voice coldly. "No one, not even a muggle can know about our plan. No matter how young and weak."  
The woman snapped her fingers at a man standing by the door. The man, who was also in a black cloak, swept out of the room.  
The three people watched as the man approached the boy. His voice echoed back to the house so the three could hear.  
"What are you doing here?" They heard the man ask.  
"What does it look like I'm doing," The boy asked sarcastically. He pointed behind the man to a bush. There was a football stuck in it.  
The boy pushed his way past the man and over to the bush. He plucked the ball from the bush. As his back was turned, the man pulled out a long stick from his cloak.  
"Avada Kedavra," The man said quietly. The boy slumped to the ground, dead.  
The first voice laughed quietly from inside the house.  
"Well, that was amusing," the first voice said softly, "Perhaps we will soon have something better to kill than just weak children."  
There was a murmur of interest from the figures that were standing in the hall. The first figure gazed out of the window, watching as the man raised his wand and sent the body of the boy floating into a woods near the house. Than he returned inside.  
"Good job Lucius," said the voice, "Was it amusing for you?" The man named Lucius nodded.  
"Come here Lucius." The man approached slowly as if scared of the first figure.  
The first man suddenly grabbed the man's arm and pulled up his sleeve. Burned into the man's arm was a Skull, with a snake protruding from the mouth. The man pressed a long white finger onto the mark.  
  
Harry Potter's eyes snapped open. Not because of his aunt yelling for him downstairs, but because his scar started to hurt.  
"If you're not down here in five seconds I'll-"  
"I'm coming!" Harry sprang up from his bed where he had been napping soundly. His scar still hurt a lot, but he ignored it. Harry had been awoken seven times during the summer because his scar had hurt, the only difference was the dream.  
"You," snapped his Aunt Petunia when he entered the kitchen, "Why didn't you come when I called for you the first time?"   
"I'm sorry," yawned Harry, "I fell asleep."  
"I need you to watch the pot roast. Don't let it burn, no funny business either." His aunt snapped.  
"It's not like I'm going to do anything," sighed Harry quietly, so his aunt wouldn't hear.  
Harry pulled up a chair in front of the oven and ran his finger up and down his scar. It was still painful.  
Harry had been sitting there for only five minutes when the earth began to shake violently. Most people would've dived under the table, covered their heads, and prayed that they made it out alive. Harry knew better. The shaking wasn't an earthquake it was his cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia's pride and joy.  
"What are you doing?" Dudley asked stupidly.  
"Watching T.V," Harry said sarcastically, "What does it look like I'm doing."   
Dudley scratched his head, which made him look like a gorilla more than anything.  
"That doesn't look like a T.V," said Dudley, "That's an oven."  
"No," said Harry, "It's a T.V, but it only shows the cooking channel." Dudley scowled.  
"You're lying."  
"Yep." Harry said. Dudley scowled some more then he rumbled out of the room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry was growing quite bored. He was almost drifting off to sleep again when he heard a soft tap on the window. Harry looked up at the now dark widow to see that Hedwig, his snowy owl tapping on the window. Harry jumped up from his chair and opened the window. She was holding a letter in her talons. She stretched out her leg, motioning for Harry to take the letter. Just as Harry extended his arm to take the letter, the timer went off for the pot roast.   
Though Harry longed to ignore the stupid pot roast, he pulled on some oven mitts and pulled it out of the oven. He had placed it on the counter to cool when his uncle walked into the kitchen.  
"Good, you didn't burn it," Said his uncle who was in a good mood because he didn't have to eat 'rabbit food' that night.   
"Ruddy owl," he growled, shooing Hedwig off of the table. She hooted angrily and settled herself on top of the refrigerator.   
Suddenly the doorbell rang from outside.  
"Go," Said Uncle Vernon. "And take your owl with you." Hedwig fluttered onto Harry's shoulder as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
Harry slammed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. Hedwig jumped down beside him and held out her leg again. Harry took the letter from her and opened the envelope. It was from Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. Harry was unfolding the letter when Uncle Vernon called to him.  
"Boy!" Barked Uncle Vernon, "Get down here!"  
Harry dropped the letter and walked to the door, wondering what Uncle Vernon was mad at him for.  
When Harry walked into the entrance hall Uncle Vernon had the door open. A tall, dark figure was standing outside in the rain.   
"Do you know who this is?" Uncle Vernon inquired. "He looks like one of you." The man standing outside was cloaked and his hood was covering his face.   
Without warning the man turned on his heel and walked down the wet walkway and onto the sidewalk.  
"What was that all about?" Asked Uncle Vernon, "Diffidently seems like one of your people. Load of weirdos." Uncle Vernon slammed the door and went into the kitchen. Harry stared at the door for a moment longer, wondering if that was one of Voldemort's spies. If he had been a spy he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping secret.   
Harry ran back up to his room to read his letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are the muggles treating you? Not to bad I hope. Anyway, I talked to mom and mom talked to Dumbledore and said that you could come to our house on Saturday. How 'bout it? Anyway, even if the muggles don't want you to go, were coming to get you at six tomorrow. Don't worry, we're coming a muggle way, Dad borrowed a car from the Ministry. Have you heard anything about You-know-who?   
Mom, Bill, and Charlie made us recap everything that happened the night that you fought you-know-who last year. They're probably going to make you recap everything too. They seem to think that we're not telling the whole truth. Fred and George are just happy because now they know what You-know-who looks like. There is no need to write back. We'll probably get you before Hedwig gets to us.  
Anyway, see you tomorrow at six!  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed slightly. He put the letter down and looked out of the widow above his bed.   
It was still raining hard. He looked down on the driveway. Suddenly he gasped.  
The figure that had come to the door was standing in the driveway, looking up at Harry through his window.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Trip to Ron's  
  
The figure gave one last glance at Harry before turning again and walking down the sidewalk. Harry noticed that his mouth was hanging open. He quickly closed it, and got away from the window quickly.  
He had been so absorbed in the figure outside that he didn't notice that his Uncle was growing quite angry at him downstairs.  
"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry ran out of his room and stumbled down the stairs. He came to a skidding stop in the kitchen.  
"Yes?" Harry panted.  
"Your dinners ready, and be grateful that you still have it. You know that I could've thrown you out of this house years ago!"  
Harry nodded hastily and sat down at his spot. He was just biting into his soggy pot roast when Uncle Vernon brought up the subject of the mysterious figure.  
"Do you know what happened today," Uncle Vernon grumbled, "Some weirdo came to our door today. He seemed like one him." Uncle Vernon thrust his finger over in Harry's direction.  
"He just turned away without saying anything and started walking, of all the rudeness!" Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and glared at Harry.   
Harry changed the subject.  
"Ron wrote, he was wondering if I could go over to his house tomorrow," Harry said, shoveling some pot roast onto his fork.  
Uncle Vernon glared at Harry.  
"Not if they're coming through the fireplace again," he said gruffly.  
"They're coming by car." Uncle Vernon glared some more. It was a few minutes until he spoke again.  
"Fine, but you're their problem after they come to pick you up."  
"Okay." Everyone was silent, except for Dudley who let out a large belch every few minutes.  
"What time are they coming?" Uncle Vernon mumbled.  
"Six." Harry said, still picking at his dinner. Uncle Vernon grunted his approval.  
  
Later that evening, when Harry had retreated back to his bedroom, he sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of writing paper. He loaded up his quill with ink and put the tip to the paper.  
  
Dear Sirius, he wrote.  
Everything is fine here. How are you? I am aware that you are still staying at Lupin's house, so say hello to him for me. Is there any new news about Voldemort? I had this weird dream where Voldemort was talking to this one man who I had never heard of before. Voldemort said that he got his powers back (we knew he would) Anyway, they said something about me and then this one woman came and told Voldemort and the man that there was someone outside. They went to the window and looked out. There was this boy and Voldemort ordered Lucius Malfoy to kill him. So Lucius Malfoy did and hid his body in some woods by the house he was staying in.  
That wasn't the weird part. I've had loads of dreams like that before. The weird part happened this evening. Before dinner my Uncle called me downstairs. He was in the entrance hall and he had the door open and there was a man standing in a cloak. The man left abruptly and I went back upstairs. When I looked out the window, the man was standing outside looking at me through my window at me. Weird huh?  
Anyway I have to go now,  
Harry  
P.S. If you want to contact me I'll be at Ron's for the next month or so.  
  
Harry tried to think of something else to write before sending the letter. Since he couldn't think of anything he folded up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg.  
She flew out into the stormy night. Harry watched until she was out of sight. Then he pulled on his pajamas, took off his glasses, and got into bed.  
  
"He's there," said the man. "He's still at the Dursley's."  
"Good," said the voice of Voldemort. He was sitting in a chair in front of a flickering fire. His red eyes glittered maliciously.   
"There is only one month until he returns to that school and is under the watchful eyes of that muggle loving fool. Not that Dumbledore matters, he is powerless compared to me now. We will let him enjoy the rest of his summer. Maybe part of his school year too, but on Halloween you will go there and commit the murder of that wretched boy." Voldemort hissed.   
"Pardon me for asking my lord, but why don't you commit the murder?"  
"Why? Because I'm busy that night. I have a meeting with the giants of the North Mountains that might prove very useful to me."  
"Yes my lord."  
"He will be celebrating Halloween when he finds that he has a knife, or some other sharp object stuck in his back." Voldemort said wickedly, "On the same night that he received that wretched scar only 15 years later."  
Voldemort glanced at the man in the cloak who was staring intently at the fire, under the cloak you could see two brown eyes reflecting off of the fire.   
Voldemort smiled again and then he started to laugh evilly.  
  
Harry woke up. His scar had started to hurt more than it had ever hurt before. He clutched his hand to his forehead to try and help lesson the pain. He layed in bed, his eyes still closed. Harry tried to remember the dream he had been having, but he couldn't. The only thing that he could remember was Voldemort, the man with brown eyes, and Halloween. Any other details were getting blurry.   
He tried to sit up, but his head swam violently. So he stayed in his bed and tried to remember anything that but those three details.   
Harry glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. Harry sat up unsteadily and put on his glasses. He pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before stumbling downstairs.  
The Dursley's were already sitting around the kitchen table and eating breakfast. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry when he sat down at the table and started to load food onto his plate.  
Harry had just picked up a piece of pancake with his fork when the click of the mailslot announced that the mail had arrived.  
"Get the mail." Uncle Vernon grunted. Noticing that nobody else got up to get the mail, Harry stood up and went out into the hall. A small pile of letters and bills lay on the welcome mat. Harry scooped them up and walked back into the kitchen. He handed the mail to Uncle Vernon, who looked through it, passing letters to everyone (except Harry of course).  
Dudley opened his letter from his friend Piers, Harry was very surprised that Piers could write (and that Dudley could read)   
When Harry was drinking his orange juice Dudley gave a short gasp, and then fainted to the floor.  
"DUDDERS!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia, jumping out of her chair and collapsing to the ground next to Dudley. Uncle Vernon went to join her in trying to revive Dudley. Harry however, picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Dudley, It said.  
We hate to tell you this over a letter, but Piers is dead. We don't know how he died, but while we were on our vacation Piers vanished for several hours. We called the police and they went on a search for him. He was found in a small forest, dead.   
We will be having the funeral in a week, you and your family is invited.   
  
Sincerely,  
Mr. and Mrs. Polkiss  
  
"Wow, Piers is dead," Harry mumbled. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were still trying to revive Dudley and didn't hear him.  
Harry excused himself from the table and went upstairs to think.  
  
Could the murder really be connected to him, Harry! Of course it could, but Voldemort didn't know that Piers was a friend of his cousin's did he? How could he?   
Harry gazed around the room, his trunk was all packed and Hedwig's empty cage was sitting beside it. Harry sighed and lay down on his bed. He was thinking about Piers and Voldemort when he fell asleep.  
  
  
"Harry! Hey Harry! Wake up!" Someone was shaking his shoulder violently.  
"HARRY!"   
"What!" Harry exclaimed. A freckled face was above his.   
"Wake up! It's time to go," said Ron.   
"What time is it?" Harry said looking around for his clock.  
"It's ten past six," Ron replied. "Come on! Let's go." Harry got up off of his bed and streached.  
"Come on, help me pick up your trunk." Harry and Ron grabbed either side of his trunk and carried it down the stairs and into the living room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting on the couch, glaring at Mr. Weasley who was waiting for the boys to get down there.  
"Ready?" Asked Mr. Weasley.   
"Yep," panted Ron. The carried the trunk out into the lawn where there was a ministry car waiting.  
The chauffeur's eyes got larger as he saw Harry's scar.  
"Blimey!" He exclaimed. "Are you the Harry Potter?"  
Harry nodded as he and Ron put the trunk into the back of the car. The chauffeur gazed open mouth at Harry as he climbed into the car. The Dursley's were still glaring at Harry from inside the house.   
"Okay," Said Mr. Weasley, getting in the front seat beside the chauffeur. "We have to make one stop before we go home."  
"Where are we stopping?" Harry asked.  
"We're going to pick up Hermione," Ron said, fastening his seat belt.  
The Chauffeur turned the key in the ignition and suddenly they were in front of Hermione's house.   
"That was fast," Harry said. He and Ron got out of the car and rang Hermione's doorbell.  
The door flung open and Hermione came out, suitcases in hand.   
"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" Hermione said, dropping her suitcases so that she could hug them (one landed painfully on Harry's toes).  
"Ready to go Hermione?" Harry asked, picking up one of her suitcases.  
"Yep!" Hermione bounded toward the car, leaving Harry and Ron to pick up her suitcases. After they were stored safely in the trunk of the car they left. POOF! Suddenly they were right in front of the Burrow, where the Weasley's lived. It seemed oddly quiet, there was usually some small explosions coming from Fred and George's room, but not today.  
"Come on!" Ron said, grabbing one end of Harry's trunk. They carried there belongings to the front door of the Burrow and then they put them down to open the door.   
"Let's just leave them here for a moment," Ron said, opening the door.   
Suddenly there was a burst of noise that almost knocked Harry and Hermione backwards.  
"SURPRISE!"  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Party  
(A.N. If you haven't read my other story Harry Potter and the Snake Keeper, I recommend that to you. It happens the year before this one)  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Percy, and Bill were crowded into the tiny kitchen. There was a banner above the table that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND HERMIONE! Harry looked at Hermione who had a shocked expression written all over her face. Then she frowned.  
"But it isn't my birthday," She said.   
"Well we've never celebrated your birthday before, and since we're already celebrating Harry's birthday we thought it would be nice to celebrate yours to," said Mrs. Weasley, pulling the two of them out of the entry way.  
"Happy Birthday Hermione," Ginny squealed. She looked at Harry and started to blush, "Happy birthday Harry."   
"Thanks Ginny," said Harry.   
"Happy Birthday, Harry," Said Percy, shaking Harry's had formally.   
"Hey Harry!" Ron said, "You were surprised, weren't you?"  
"I forgot it was even my birthday!" Harry said. "That's why I was so surprised."   
"Oh, I'm so embarrassed," Moaned Hermione. "And I forgot to get you a present Harry!"  
"That's alright," said Harry, "I didn't get you one either."  
"I'll get you one at Diagon Alley."   
"I'll get you one too."  
They moved forward to join the festivities. Mrs. Weasley had made a cake with Green and Purple Icing. Ron gave Harry and Hermione their presents. Harry was bombarded by Fred and George, who tried to get him to recap the story of how he survived Voldemort last year. Then Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry away from the twins.  
"Don't mind them dear," She said. "They're just excited."   
After it got too crowded in the kitchen (Fred and George had set of some Fireworks of their own invention, they were now rocketing around the room) Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys moved out into the back yard.  
"Harry," Said Mr. Weasley, pulling Harry aside while the others were eating their cake.  
"I've been really worried, about You-Know-who. The last time you and him met, you barely escaped. Anytime now he could be getting his powers back-"  
"He already has them back," Harry remembered.   
"He does!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "How do you know?"  
"I dreamed about it," Harry said, sipping some butterbeer.  
Mr. Weasley muttered to himself for a minute or so.  
"I should tell the ministry," Mr. Weasley muttered. "No, I'll tell them on Monday."  
"I'm pretty sure that he's hiding somewhere near Big Hangleton." Harry continued.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Well, you see my cousin had a friend who was visiting around there. One day they found his body in the woods. The day before that I had the dream and he was killed in it." Mr. Weasley gaped at Harry.  
"Maybe I should tell the ministry now," Mr. Weasley said.  
"No, wait until Monday so that they won't get suspicious," Harry said, motioning to the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione. Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"And now for the best part!" Exclaimed Ron!   
"Presents!" Bellowed Fred and George. They stampeded into the house. A few minutes later they returned with a few small parcels in their arms.  
"You didn't have to," Harry and Hermione said.  
"Don't be silly," Ron said, thrusting packages into both of their arms. Hermione pulled the wrapping off of her first present. The wrapping revealed a book.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, leafing through the blank pages.  
"It's a writing book," Ron said, "You can record all of your favorite spells and potions in it. And if you get bored you can doodle."  
"Thanks," Hermione said, picking up a spare quill and sitting down to write in it.  
"Open your first one Harry," Ron said. Harry tore off the wrapping. He opened the box that the paper covered. Inside was-a salad bowl.  
"Thanks..." Harry said. "What's it for?"  
"It's a Pensieve," Ron said, "It's a mini one. I was thinking it would be good to get you for homework and stuff."  
"Cool!"  
"Do you know how it works?"   
"Yeah, but I need my wand."  
"Hermione, Harry, open the rest of your presents!" Fred said.   
The other gifts had many odd things in them. The next present that Harry opened was a wand. He picked it up and it squawked. With a loud POOF it turned into a miniature goose. With a loud BANG it turned into a wand again. Then into a rubber chicken.   
Hermione's next present was another book. When she opened it there was a loud sound and Hermione's face was sprayed with water.  
"Very funny," she sputtered.  
The rest of Harry's presents contained Dungbombs from Bill and Charlie, A sweater from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and a book about Prefects from Percy (Which did Harry no good because he wasn't a prefect.).  
As they sat on the benches outside in the garden it started to rain lightly. Crookshanks, who had been sitting on Hermione's lap yowled and bolted for the door.   
They picked up their presents and walked into the warm house. They yawned and walked up to their rooms. Harry's trunk had been set in Ron's bedroom, among the four beds that were crammed in there.  
"Let me guess," Harry said, pulling on his pajamas, "Fred and George are in here too."  
"Yep," said Ron. "Charlie's in their room and Bill has his own house not too far from here."  
They crawled into their beds and were almost asleep when Fred and George pounced on them.  
"You weren't thinking of going to sleep were you?" Asked George.  
Ron was still asleep even though Fred had practically body-slammed him.  
Harry pushed George off of his sleeping bag and rolled over.   
"Party poopers," Muttered Fred. In a matter of minutes Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
"Is Potter still at the Dursleys?" Asked Voldemort.  
"No," Said the man under the cloak. "He has left Vernon and Petunia and he went to some other wizarding house."  
"Damn," Voldemort said, "It's going to be a lot harder to keep track of him now that he's gone back into the wizarding world."  
"Dumbledore's sending out the school lists to all the students tonight. Soon Harry and his friends will be going to Diagon Alley. I can follow them there."  
"No, not you. If anyone were to recognize you they'd ask questions. I'll send Lucius, or Nott. Anyone but you." Voldemort spat.  
The man sighed and sat down in a dust covered chair.  
"Are you sure you want ME to kill him. I mean, I might not be up to it."  
"Does this mean that you might not stay loyal to me?" Voldemort snarled. "You have already witnessed tonight what happens to someone who does not stay loyal to me." Voldemort pointed a long finger to a body that was lying on the floor.  
"I have no temptation to leave you Voldemort. I guess you're right, I would be the best person to kill him."  
Voldemort glared at the man.  
"Except you of course."  
Voldemort smiled. "Well, I suppose we should get moving. We have a long journey ahead."  
Voldemort and the man in the cloak stood up. They took out their wands out and waved them. In a small pop they were gone.  
  
Harry's eyes blinked open. The dream was still fresh in his mind. He had to watch out for either Lucius Malfoy or Nott. He doubted that he would have to look for Malfoy. After last year his identity as a Death Eater was revealed. From what Harry had heard Malfoy was on the run.   
Who is that man that Voldemort is always talking too? Harry asked himself. And why do I seem to know him?  
Harry glanced at Ron's clock. It said that the time was 3:30 am. Too early to get up. Harry rolled over and thought about what his dream might have meant. His thoughts finally rolled into dreams once again.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Who Is it?   
"Where is he?" asked Lucius Malfoy tentavly. "Where's the new member who you're always talking too?"   
"He is unable to come to our meeting tonight,"Voldemort snapped. He looked outside where it was raining slightly, the full moon could be seen through the thin clouds.  
"We will hold our meeting as planned."   
"All right," said Nott. "First things first-"  
"How do we kill Potter."  
"No, actually we were going to talk about how we could get the Giants of the Alps to join the Death Eaters," Nott said.  
"No, I suggest that we talk about how we kill Potter."  
"But my lord-" Voldemort waved his wand and said, "Crucio." After a minute of Nott screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing on the ground Voldemort took the spell off of him.  
"How about we talk about killing Potter now." Voldemort said quietly.  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Later that day when Harry was eating breakfast with the Weasley's and Hermione, Mr.Weasley said that he had to rush away.  
"But Dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "We just sat down to breakfast!  
"Urgent message from the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley said stressfully. "I have to go!" He pulled out his wand and dissapered with a small pop.  
Mrs. Weasley sighed.   
"What are you all going to do today?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione had just opened her mouth to answer, but there were about four owls tapping on the window (Harry reconized one of the owls as Hedwig).   
Mrs. Weasley jumped up and opened the window. The owls fluttered down to the table and deposited letters into people's laps. A tawny owl dumped a package and a letter into Harry's lap before departing through the open window again.  
Harry reconized the package to be from Hagrid, the school gamekeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. He tore the wrapping off the present. Hagrid had sent some of his tooth-breaking Rock Cakes. Harry set these aside and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, It read.  
You will catch the train at Platform 9 and 3/4 on September the 1st.   
Below is a list of books you need for the sixth year.  
  
A standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk.  
An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, by Tomson Bossen  
How to protect yourself when the worst is coming, by Roswen Keich  
An Advanced guide to Divination, By Sybil Trelawney  
  
Professor M. McGonnagal  
  
Harry glanced at the last name of the book list. Sybil Trelawney. Professor Trelawney was his Divination teacher and he found her to be very annoying (she kept on predicting Harry's death, Harry thought that she should get togeather with Voldemort sometime.)  
"Why does Trelawney have a book on the book list?" Ron asked.   
"Does she?" Asked Hermione, looking up from her book list, which was much longer than both of theirs.  
"Yeah," Harry said. "I bet she's just being her usual paranoid self when we arrive in her classroom. Only this time she'll probably be quoting the book."  
"Hey," spoke up Mrs. Weasley. "Why don't you three go to Diagon Alley today and get your school supplies."  
"Fine," said Ron, "We'll leave after breakfast." Harry however was thinking something different. He was thinking about the person who was supposed to be watching him at Diagon Alley. Would the person be there today? Harry would just have to be on his gaurd.   
"Ron, Hermione, can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry asked, getting up from the table and putting his plate near the sink.   
"Sure," said Hermione, who had heard Harry this anxious many times before, she knew never to ignore it.  
The three of them retreated to Ron's room.   
"What's up Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Okay, first of all. I think one of Voldemort's spies, either Malfoy or Nott, are going to be at Diagon Alley. Don't worry, from what I know is that he or she is just watching." Harry said. "So I reccomend that we keep our eyes out for anyone."  
"I don't know," Ron said, "Maybe we shouldn't go now."   
"No," Harry said, "We can go. But let's bring our wands, just in case." The three of them went to their trunks to get their wands.   
  
"Okay Mom!" Ron shouted, "We're leaving!" "Be Careful!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Don't talk to any wizards or witches you don't know!"  
Harry, Hermione and Ron walked to the fireplace. Ron took a flower pot down from the mantle piece. Each of them took a pinch of the Floo powder that was in the pot and threw it into the fire. The fire turned bright green. Harry stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!"  
All of a sudden Harry was zooming past wizarding fireplaces at enormous speed; He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't be sick. He felt himself slowing down and he threw out his arms so he wouldn't fall face first out of the fireplace. He opened his eyes and he found himself in a small pub. He stooped so he could get out of the fireplace. He dusted the soot off of his clothes and stepped out of the way so Hermione could come through.  
When all three of them had come through the fireplace they looked around the room. Tom the Bartender waved merrily at Harry.  
They went out the back door and went up to the garbage cans. Harry took out his wand and tapped the third block from the top adn second block to the left. A portal opened and they were suddenly standing in front of Diagon Alley. When they walked into the winding alley the door behind them closed back into a solid brick wall.   
The first place that they stopped was Gringotts, the wizard bank. After Ron and Harry got a little money from their vaults (Hermione exchanged Muggle money at the counter), they went down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley.  
To their left was cauldrons and wands, to their left was potion making ingrediants and broomsticks. Hermione had to practicully drag Harry and Ron away from Quality Quidditch Supplies, so they could go get books.  
  
The enormous selecion at Flourish and Blotts was magnificent. There were tiny books, enormous books, and spell books in every subject you could imagine. Hermione went to get the manager to help her find her enormous list of books. Harry and Ron wandered around the room, occasionally picking up a book and leafing through it. When they got all of their books they were standing at the cash register to pay, when Harry noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, "Is that man staring at us?" Hermione turned her head and looked out the window and stared around.  
"What man?" Hermione asked.   
"That man, across the street at the Ice Cream shop." Hermione glanced at the man.   
"The one in the dark green cloak?"   
"That's the one."  
"Yeah, he's staring at us."  
Harry cursed under his breath.   
"Okay, here's the plan guys," Harry said slowly to Ron and Hermione. "When we leave Flourish and Blotts we act as if we don't know he's here. We pretend we didn't see him. Maybe he isn't a Death Eater after all."  
"Have a nice day," Said the manager, handing them their parcels. As they walked out of the shop the man in the Dark Green cloak stood up.   
"Remember, we don't know he's there," Harry said. The man was following them.   
"Speed up a little bit." Harry said.  
As they walked faster, so did the man. When they turned a corner Harry glanced behind him. The man was drawing a wand.   
"I think we should run!" Harry said. The three of them bolted down the allyway. The man started to jog after them.   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran as fast as they could. They heard the man mutter something under his breath. A spell shot from behind them, almost hitting Hermione in the head. She screamed and stopped running. Harry and Ron grabbed her hands and pulled her into Quality Quidditch Supplies. They spun around once they were in Quality Quidditch Supplies only to see... nothing. The man had disapeered.   
"That was wierd," Ron said. "Well as long as we're here..." Ron went down one of the isles.   
"We just almost got killed and all he can think of is broomsticks," Hermione said disgustedly.  
Harry however was looking at someting else. He was looking at the Daily Prophet.  
The Headline read: AZKABAN BROKEN OPEN! HUNDREDS OF PRISONERS ESCAPED! SEVERAL DEATH EATERS ON THE LOOSE! DARK LORD IS SUSPECTED! Below was a picture. It was of Azkaban, it was burning, and through the billlowing clouds of smoke was the Dark Mark, imprinted in the sky.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Dream  
  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley cried when they came through the door. "Thank goodness you're all right!"  
She flung her arms around the three of them, causing them to bonk their heads together.  
"Mom!" Ron said, "Geroff!"   
"When you're father came back for lunch he told us what had happened in Azkaban!" Mrs. Weasley   
sobbed. "All of those Death Eaters and criminals escaped and are running around!"  
"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "I read the article and they said that they had accounted for half of the escapers."  
"Still! One of them could be coming up the drive right now!" Mrs. Weasley nervously went to the window and peeked outside.  
"Mom, calm down," Fred said, coming downstairs. "I'm sure that every one of those criminals will be back in Azkaban where they belong by tomorrow."   
All of a sudden the door flung open and Bill came inside.   
"Hey, I heard the news," Bill said. "Are you guys okay?"   
Mrs. Weasley walked over to Bill and threw her arms around him.  
"What's the matter with her?" Bill mouthed.   
"Mom, I think you'd better lie down for a little while," Charlie said, taking his mom up to her bedroom. "I'll make some tea," said Hermione, as she put down her shopping bag.  
A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley was in her bed and the rest of the Weasleys (except Mr. Weasley and Percy) were sitting around the small kitchen table, discussing the problem with Azkaban.  
"Those Dementors didn't exactly do their job very well," Fred complained.   
"Even worse, now the dementors will be walking around looking for the escapers," Almost everyone at the table shuddered. Dementors were dark creatures that were the guards of Azkaban. They were cold, soul sucking creatures that had no mercy.   
"I just remembered something," Harry said, putting down his teacup. "Two years ago Voldemort (everyone flinched) sorry, You-Know-Who said that he would break into Azkaban and get all of his Death Eaters back. He also said that the Dementors would join them because they were their natural partners, or something like that."  
"Well that's great," George said sarcastically, "Now we've got Dementors and You-Know-Who. What a happy group that will be."  
"Well at least we have a defense against the Dementors," Bill said.  
"We've got a defense against You-know-who too," Ron said, grinning at Harry.  
"Oh, shut up," Harry snapped.  
Eventually everyone finished their tea. Bill had to go back home and Fred and George retreated to the back yard. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to Ron's room.   
"Well," Ron sighed, "What should we do now?"  
Harry picked up his present and letter from Sirius that he never opened. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
Dear Harry, it read.  
Lupin says hello. I am going to be moving soon, to a safer location than Lupin's house. I'm not going to tell you where though. As for Voldemort, no there hasn't been much news. The only news that we have is that he got a new Death Eater who is supposed to be very powerful. We are currently trying to find the identity of this Death Eater. Anyway, I have to go now. I hope you like your present.  
Sirius  
  
Harry put down the letter and picked up the present. He opened the box that it had arrived in and saw... a book. He took the book out of the box and looked at the cover. It had a wizard on it that looked like he was attempting to perform the most difficult spell in the world. DEFENDING YOURSELF AGAINST THE DARK ARTS, said the cover. Harry flipped the cover open and looked at the pages. They were filled with the most difficult spells and potions that Harry had ever seen.  
"Cool!" Exclaimed Hermione, jumping off of the floor and running over to Harry, "Oh Harry, this is going to come in handy!" Hermione took the book from Harry's hands and plopped down on the floor to read it.  
Harry glanced at Ron who rolled his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden there was a pop! Mr. Weasley and Percy were home.  
"Molly!" shouted Mr. Weasley. "Molly! Are the kids back?"  
"Coming Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from her bedroom. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came running from Ron's room and stopped at the second landing.  
"Molly are the kids back?" Mr. Weasley asked anxiously, mopping his bald spot with a napkin.  
"Yes, they arrived a little while ago," Mrs. Weasley said, pouring herself some more tea.  
"Good-"  
"Mother you haven't seen any suspicious characters around here have you?" Percy asked.  
"No, not that I know of. I'll ask the children. Children! Could you come down here for a moment!" The four of them ran down the remaining stairs and into the living room.  
"Did any of you see anything suspicious around the house or at Diagon Alley today?" Mr. Weasley asked sternly.  
Ginny shook her head. Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced nervously at each other.   
"Well?"  
Hermione cleared her throat, "While we were in Flourish and Blotts today we saw a man outside. He kept looking at us. When we left the store he followed us. Then when we looked back he was gone."   
"Did you see his face?" Percy asked urgently.  
"No-"   
"Father," Percy interrupted. "I'm going to Diagon Alley to see if that character is still hanging around."  
"He was wearing a greenish cloak," Ron said. Mr. Weasley and Percy vanished with a pop.  
Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
"Well, I suppose that I should start making dinner," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling off to the kitchen.  
  
Hours later, Mr. Weasley and Percy still hadn't arrived back. The remaining Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat around the kitchen table, picking at their spaghetti. Mrs. Weasley kept glancing longingly at the magic clock. Eventually all of them mumbled goodnights and went up to their bedrooms.  
"Well," Fred said, pulling on his pajamas. "Look on the bright side. At least we won't have to listen to Percy snoring like a rhinoceros all night."   
"But you still have to listen to the ghoul," Ron said, pointing at the ceiling just as the ghoul dropped something very heavy in the attic. The four of them climbed into bed. It took Harry quite a long time to get to sleep that night. Even when he did fall into slumber it was restless and light. He sprang awake at almost every creak of the house.   
Eventually he fell into a deep, deep sleep...  
"My lord," said the man under the cloak, "I am sorry that I was not able to attend the meeting last night."  
"It's fine, so long as it never happens again."  
"Yes my lord."  
Voldemort gazed out of the window where it was starting to drizzle.   
"I hope that Nott brings back good news from his spy mission," Voldemort said. The man under the cloak grunted.   
"My lord," spoke up the man suddenly. "I believe that Nott has arrived." Sure enough, a few minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door.   
"Enter," said Voldemort.  
Nott, who's green cloak was soaking wet, entered the dark room, where only a small fire lit the area.  
"What news do you bring?" Said Voldemort.  
"Not good news," said Nott nervously. Voldemort nodded for him to sit down. Nott's eyes suddenly spotted the man in the cloak. His eyes widened and he didn't sit down.  
"SIT!" Nott fell nervously to the floor.   
"On the chair you idiot." Nott scrambled off of the dusty floor and into the dusty chair.  
"Anyway, my n-news is that P-potter knew t-that we were g-going to be looking for him," Nott stuttered.  
"Knew! How could he know?" Voldemort snapped.  
"I-I don't know my lord." Not said. " Anyway, Potter and his friends somehow knew that I was going to be following them. They started to run from me, when I tried to subdue them they only ran harder."  
Voldemort cursed under his breath.  
"That's not all, later that afternoon Ministry officials showed up. And they chased ME!"  
"Did they identify you?" Voldemort snapped.  
"N-no-"  
"Good, that's the last thing we want." Suddenly Voldemort smiled. "I'm taking you off of Potter watch."  
Voldemort turned his head to the man with the cloak. "And I'm putting you on."  
The man in the cloak suddenly stirred.   
"Good luck..." Voldemort said, "James."  
The man ran his hand through his messy black hair and walked out into the stormy night.  



	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse   
  
Chapter 6 The Reason Why  
  
  
  
  
Harry didn't know what had woken him up, the end of the dream or Ron, Fred, and George scrambling toward the door.  
"Dad?" yelled Ron, "Is that you?"  
"Yes," Shouted Mr. Weasley's voice. "Ron, wake up your mother."  
"I'm already awake!" called Mrs. Weasley from below. Ron, George and Fred scrambled from the room and went downstairs. Harry slowly followed. As Harry passed the second landing, Charlie poked his head out of the door.  
"What's going on?" He asked groggily.   
"You're dad's home," Harry mumbled, continuing down the steps.  
The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were soon huddled around Mr. Weasley. They were begging him to tell them what took them so long.  
"All right! All right!" Shouted Mr. Weasley. "I'll tell you."  
"Father I don't know if that's such a good idea," Spoke up Percy. "It's Ministry business-"  
"Shut up Percy," snapped George, "Go on Dad."  
"All right, when we reached Diagon alley we saw this man sitting in the shadows. He was wearing a green cloak just like Ron had said. Anyway, Percy yelled at him to come there and he ignored us. He started to run away instead. Anyway, we followed him until he turned onto Knockturn Alley. Then he turned to face us, raised his wand and shot the Dark Mark into the air." The Weasleys gasped as they heard this. Hermione had to stuff her hand in her mouth to stop from screaming.   
"Now the Ministry has to cover it all up so that it won't get out into the public..." Harry wasn't listening. He had heard it all already. His mind was on different things.   
  
Was that really my Dad? Harry asked himself. Of course it wasn't. You're dad's dead. He's been dead for almost 15 years. If he was alive, why didn't he come out earlier? It's not possible. Is it? Why is he speaking to Voldemort? He's not a Death Eater, is he?   
"What's wrong?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just shook his head. Mr. Weasley sighed and got up out of his seat.   
"I recommend that you all go back to bed and get some sleep," Mr. Weasley said.   
"Are you kidding me!" George exclaimed, "We can't go to sleep after that!"  
Mr. Weasley sighed again. "All right," he said. "You can stay up for a cup of cocoa, but that's it!"   
  
So the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione sat around the scrubbed kitchen table and had some cocoa.   
Every now and then Mr. Weasley or Percy would get up and glance out of the window nervously.   
Ron and Hermione kept asking Harry if there was something wrong with him, he must have shown his worry on his face. Harry lied and answered no every time.  
After everyone's tenth cup of cocoa Mr. Weasley insisted that everyone had to go to bed. Now that the twins were so sugared up, they were making so much noise that Harry doubted that anyone could get to sleep (Except for Percy of course, they could hear his snores all the way upstairs)  
As the twins practically bounced off of the wall, Harry glanced out the window into the now pouring rain.   
A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and illuminated the plants in the garden. Or was it only the plants.  
Harry squinted and looked closely at the backyard. Sitting on a bench outside was a figure, dressed in a black cloak, looking up at Ron's window. Harry felt a flash of anger and glared at the figure. All of a sudden the man got up and walked across the sopping lawn and disappeared into the woods.  
  
The next few weeks passed without incident. The only thing that happened was that Fred and George almost blew up the house trying to invent a candy that feels like it explodes in your stomach, unfortunately they added a little to much gun powder.  
Hermione and Ron somehow knew that something was wrong with Harry, they continued to ask if something was wrong. Finally, after the 17th time in one afternoon, Harry got so fed up that he started to tell them.  
"You want to know what's wrong!" Harry snapped, "I think that my-"  
All of a sudden Fred and George came flying on their broomsticks into the kitchen.   
"Harry, Ron," Fred said, "Wanna play some Quidditch?"   
"SURE!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll go get my broom." Ron raced upstairs.  
"Yeah, okay," Harry said.  
"What about me?" said Hermione. "You forgot to ask me."  
Fred and George looked guiltily at each other.  
"Well Hermione, we don't know how to say this but, you're not a very good Quidditch player."   
"I know that!" Hermione snapped, "But still, it's common courtesy to ask."   
"Why bother asking if we know you're going to say no." Hermione stormed off in a huff, muttering something about politeness and courtesy.   
Ron came scrambling down the stairs, his old Shooting Star over his shoulder and the Chudley Cannons hat that Harry gave him for Christmas two years before on his head.   
"Hurry up Harry," Fred said. "Get your broom."  
As Harry was getting his broom from his trunk when he hard Mrs. Weasley yelling from downstairs.   
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FLYING YOUR BROOMS IN THE HOUSE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at Fred and George. After a minute or so of bellowing Mrs. Weasley sent Fred and George to Ron's room and the game was called off. At least Hermione was happy.  
  
  
The night before September the first, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were getting ready for school tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that it was easier to pack the night before instead of rushing around that morning. Still, she must have been really frantic because when she went around giving everyone their underwear and socks, somehow Ginny's bras wound up in Ron's trunk.   
  
That night while Ron was snoring loudly, Harry lay awake, looking at the posters on the ceiling with the Chudley Cannons zooming across them. It was long past midnight when Harry fell asleep.   
  
"My lord," said Lucius Malfoy, "My lord, is the new Death Eater coming to this meeting?"  
Voldemort, who seemed to be thinking very hard, simply nodded. His fingers were forming a steeple as he gazed into the bright fire. Suddenly the door flung open and a cloaked figure walked in.  
"Sorry I'm late," said a voice from under the cloak. All of the other Death Eaters were standing in a circle. The figure looked at the circle and then glanced at Voldemort. Voldemort stood up and walked into the middle of the circle.   
"Death Eaters," snarled Voldemort. "I'd like you to meet your new partner." Voldemort waved his hand at the figure to take off his hood. He pulled it off and all the Death Eaters gasped, except for Nott who whispered to the Death Eater that was standing beside him, "See! I told you he was alive!"   
Voldemort laughed at their shock. "Surprised aren't you?"  
"But My Lord!" Exclaimed Lucius Malfoy. "His son was the one that defeated you so many times!" There was a flash of Red light and all of a sudden Lucius Malfoy lay twitching on the floor.  
"He did NOT defeat me!" snapped Voldemort. "Not once has he defeated me! Not once have I died!"  
Voldemort took the Cruciatus curse off of Malfoy and turned back to James.   
"My lord," said a woman from under a black cloak, "Please tell us WHY you have made this... this particular person a Death Eater." Voldemort laughed cruelly.   
"That story would be best explained by James." Voldemort stepped aside. James sighed and started to tell the tale.  
"It all started when I was an Auror," James said. "I had used the Avada Kedavra curse many times and I was fanticized by how the spell worked. So I retired from being an Auror early and spent most of my time trying to find a way to block the deadly curse in the Department for Experimental Charms and Potions. I had almost found the blocking curse when me and my family had to go into hiding.  
"Then one Halloween, Pettigrew..." At this point James glared in the direction of one of the Death Eaters who cowered in fear. "Pettigrew gave away our hiding place. Voldemort gave me two choices. Either join him and let my wife and ONLY my wife live, or have all of us die. It was a very difficult decision, but I finally decided that it would be better to have my wife live and my son die than have all of them die. So I agreed to join Voldemort (several Death Eaters flinched) And he burned the Dark Mark into my arm right there. Unfortunately he didn't keep his promise. First he said that he wanted everyone to believe that I was dead, so nobody would believe that I betrayed my family. So I performed the Duplaticus curse-"  
"What's that?" Interrupted Nott.   
"It's an extremely difficult spell that makes a living Duplicate of one's self," James explained. "Anyway, Voldemort killed my Duplicate and left the body there. He shot the Dark Mark into the air and went to get Harry. While I was waiting out back. I heard an explosion. I looked back at the house to see it in rubble. My son was lying there and my wife was on the ground next to him. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.   
I tried to run over, but something stopped me. All of a sudden the Dark Mark started to burn upon my arm and I could go no closer. So I fled. I have spent the last the last 15 years looking for Voldemort and trying to rejoin him. Unfortunately it took me long to hear the news about Voldemort that I didn't come till a few days ago." James finished talking and stepped backwards.  
Voldemort stepped forward. "And James's study was one of the reasons that I wanted him to be a Death Eater so much. Maybe now I will be able to discover the block for Avada Kedavra." Voldemort laughed cruelly.   
"James, after Potter is dead you will continue your research."   
There was a flash of lightning and Voldemort laughed and laughed...  
  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He took no notice to the tears that mingled with the sweat droplets as he sat up in his bed. The rain was poaring down outside every now and then lightning flashed across the window. Harry stood up and looked out of the window, wiping his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. There was no one down in the lawn.   
"Harry?" mumbled Ron. "What are you doing up?"   
"Nothing," Harry whispered, "Go back to sleep." Ron rolled over and fell back asleep. Harry didn't fall asleep again.  
  
"Harry, did you get a lot of sleep last night?" Hermione asked. "You don't look so good." It was the next morning and Hermione, Ginny and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table eating their toast.   
"He doesn't look that sleepy." Ron said thickly with a mouthful of toast.  
"That's because you're still 99.9% asleep," Hermione snapped. "I'm serious Harry, what's wrong."   
Harry shook his head as Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen.   
"Eat fast!" Mrs. Weasley said. "We have to go soon!" The four of them wolfed down their breakfast before running back upstairs for their trunks.   
When all four trunks were downstairs there was a honk outside.  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "That's your father! He's arrived with the cars." Fred and George decided to join Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to the platform. When all of their trunks were packed away they climbed into the Ministry Cars and Drove away.  
  
When they reached King's Cross they loaded their trunks onto carts and wheeled them over to the spot between Platform 9 and 10. The platform number was 9 and 3/4. The platform was invisible to the Muggle eye, but everyone else was used to getting onto the platform. At a run, the four of them ran into the solid wall of brick. Instead of crashing they went right through the wall and onto Platform 9 and 3/4.   
Several Hogwarts students were already waiting to board. Harry Ron and Hermione went to get a compartment to theirselves. They loaded their trunks into the compartment and looked out of the window.   
Mrs. Weasley was waving, Fred and George were making faces at them. All of the students boarded as a voice called, "THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS WILL BE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!"  
"Bye Mom!" Yelled Ron.   
"Bye Mrs. Weasley," cried Harry and Hermione. Harry sat back in his seat. He glanced out the window once more. By the wall of the platform was a figure, a figure dressed in a black cloak. The figure was looking straight at Harry. Harry glared back.   
"Harry," Said Ron. "Are you okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied.  
"Well, you just looked like the window insulted you or something," Ron asked. "Are you sure everything's alright?"  
Harry nodded. "Yeah I'm alright." Harry glanced back out the window, but the figure was gone."  



	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse.  
  
  
Chapter 7 To Hogwarts  
  
  
"Harry, I'm serious," Hermione said, "What's wrong."  
"Nothing!" Harry snapped.  
"Harry we're you're best friends, you can't lie to us," Ron said. "If you won't tell us at least admit that something is wrong."  
"Fine, something's wrong."  
"What?" Hermione inquired.  
"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at Harry.   
"You sound like my dad." Ron said. Harry shivered slightly.  
"We will understand more than you think," Hermione said kindly. Harry sighed and opened his trunk. He pulled out his wand and the Pensieve. He put his wand to his temple and pulled out a thought that he was having. He put the silvery like thread into the bowl and Ron and Hermione stared at the liquid.   
"Now what?" asked Ron. "Is that's what bothering you?" Harry tapped the silvery liquid with his wand.   
It turned Transparent then two miniscule figures and a chair rose out of the liquid. It was Voldemort and the cloaked figure, James. It was a recap of the first dream Harry had with his father in it.   
Hermione and Ron watched the two figures with interest. When the figures got up to go look out the window the dream ended.   
"So You-Know-who has a new Death Eater," Ron said. "So what?"  
Harry pulled another thought from his head and placed it into the bowl. This was the second to last dream that Harry had, when he found out that James was alive.   
The two of them watched as Nott came in and told them the news. Voldemort turned to the figure and said something that made a jolt of anger pulse through his body.  
"You are now on Potter watch," Voldemort said, "James."   
Hermione watched the figure intently, staring at his face. Ron's mouth dropped open.  
The little figure walked out the transparent door and the dream ended.   
Ron and Hermione looked up at Harry, who was gazing at the floor.  
"That man looked just like you," Hermione said. "You could be twins almost."  
"That's creepy," Ron said, "He even walked like you. Did you ever meet him before?" They didn't seem to realize who the person was.   
"Yes, I've met him before," Harry said quietly, "He's James."  
"Who's James?" Asked Hermione.  
"James Potter. My father." Hermione almost screamed. Ron looked shocked, then concerned.  
"But Harry," Ron mumbled, "You're dad's dead."   
"No, he isn't." Harry snapped. "He used the Duplaticus curse, he said so in another dream."  
"Show us that one," Hermione said. Harry shook his head.   
"Harry, your dad can't be alive. If we was alive why are you living with the Dursleys instead of with him?" Hermione asked.  
"I assure you that he is," Harry sighed, "The reason he hasn't come out is because... well, he couldn't for some strange reason. He pledged loyalty to Voldemort and now he can't turn back I guess." Hermione put one arm around Harry.   
"Are you sure you aren't fanaticizing these?" Hermione whispered. "It seems impossible that he's alive Harry."   
"I'm sure, I've seen him." Harry said.  
"You have? Where?" Ron asked.  
"Just a few minutes ago. At the platform," Ron and Hermione glanced out the window, as if they were expecting to see James flying on broomstick watching through the window.  
"That wasn't the first time either."  
"Does anyone else know?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.  
"You two and I are the only ones who know. I didn't even tell Sirius or Dumbledore."  
"I don't think you should tell anyone else," Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione in surprise.   
"Well, face it. They would probably think that Harry was crazy or something, no, It's best for only us to know."  
"Know what?" Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom had just walked through the door.  
"Nothing," Ron said quickly. Harry put the Pensieve back into his trunk before Dean, Seamus or Neville could see.  
"Whatever," Seamus mumbled, sitting down next to Ron.  
"Did you guys go to the Quidditch World Cup?" Asked Dean.  
"Nope," Ron said, still eyeing Harry with concern.  
"You should have," Seamus said. "It was awesome! Norway verses Spain. You should have seen it..."  
The five of them (Hermione decided to bury herself in a book) started talking exuberantly about Quidditch. Seamus and Dean recapped the whole Quidditch match for them. Around noon the food cart came around and all of them bought some sweets for the journey. Ron was still acting nervous around Harry, Hermione seemed to into her book to be nervous. (Might I add that it was Harry's book that she was reading) After devouring their snacks they pulled Hermione away from her/Harry's book for a few games of Exploding Snap. After about five games Hermione was fed up and her hair was getting very singed on the ends. She left and went to sit with Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. All of the boys started laughing hysterically. Neville fell to the floor laughing so hard (He had a bruise where he hit his head for a while)   
The five of them were rolling on the floor with laughter when the door opened again and three figures walked in.   
Draco Malfoy, followed closely by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, stared around the room. (A.N. Do you notice that almost every time that they're on the Hogwarts Express Malfory and his cronies come in. I'm putting this in anyway because I can't think of anything else to write)  
"So Potter ready for another year. Or are you planning to meet up with the Dark Lord as soon as we get off of this train," drawled Malfoy.  
"Very funny Malfoy, are you planning to meet up with your father or is he still on the run?" Harry replied.  
"Well at least I have one-"  
"Eat dung Malfoy," Ron snapped, standing up and grabbing his wand. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the chair.   
"Malfoy, you have two choices," Harry said calmly. " You can either leave, or fight us. Now, you are outnumbered, pretty much 5 to 1."  
"There are three of us," snapped Malfoy.  
"Yeah, but those two have the brain about the size of a pea, so you can't expect me to count them." Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly. Neville attempted to crack his knuckles, instead he had to go to Hermione's new compartment to put his finger back in place.  
Malfoy was advancing toward Harry, looking like he was about to punch Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's chest. Malfoy backed away quickly.   
"You won't be so lucky when we're at that muggle loving school," Malfoy snapped before turning on his heel and exiting the room.  
"We showed him!" Ron said. Dean and Seamus were so excited and astonished that they had fallen asleep. Neville came back from Hermione's compartment, and they continued their games.  
  
"HOGWARTS EXPRESS WILL BE ARRIVING IN 5 MINUTES!" shouted a voice that echoed down the corridor of the train. "PLEASE LEAVE YOUR TRUNKS ON THE TRAIN. THEY WILL BE TAKEN TO THE SCHOOL SEPARETLY." Harry and Ron changed into their robes, and Dean, Seamus and Neville went back to their old compartment to change.   
Hermione returned to their compartment and put Harry's book in her trunk.  
"Yes, Hermione you can borrow my book," Harry said sarcastically, "Oh no, keep it as long as you want."  
Ron snorted and Hermione scowled.  
"Well Harry, I don't see you reading it." Hermione snapped.   
  
A few minutes later they departed from the train. It was a dark and clear night. Hagrid was rounding up all of the first years at the end of the platform. He waved cheerfully at Harry, Ron and Hermione. After they waved in return, they loaded into a horse less carriage and sat down.   
"Well," Hermione said, "Here we go again."   
"Another year," Harry said.  
"I wonder if you will meet up with You-Know-Who again," Ron said thoughtfully.   
"I hope not," Harry sighed. "But I probably will anyway." The three of them looked out the window as the castle got closer and closer.   
When they reached the entrance to the castle they climbed out of the carriage and walked up the stone steps.   
The three of them walked into the enormous entry hall where a few hundred kids were filing around. Harry noticed Professor McGonnagal pulling kids into the Great Hall a few at a time.   
"Okay, you go now, NO! Not you. You," Professor McGonnagal barked, "NOW you!"   
When the three of them reached the top of the line Professor McGonnagal glared at the three of them as if to say, 'If you dare break any rules this year I will have all of your heads.' Instead of saying anything she pushed them into the Great Hall along with a few others.   
The Great Hall was wonderful, candles floated in mid-air around the room. At the top of the Great Hall was the teachers table. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle, engaging in conversation with Professor Sprout. Professor Flitwick was talking with Professor Sinistra and Professor Binns was talking with... Snape.   
(A.N. If you haven't read my other story, HARRY POTTER AND THE SNAKE KEEPER, you may not realize that Snape is supposed to be dead. So him being here is exceptionally odd. Well DUH!)  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse   
  
Chapter 8 The Feast  
"Hey, Ron, Hermione look," Harry pointed at the Teacher's table.   
Ron swore. Hermione hit Ron on the back of the head.  
"I wonder why they'll still using him," Hermione said. "I mean, he won't be that good of a Potion's Teacher if he's a ghost, will he?"   
"I thought we were rid of him forever," Ron moaned. Harry looked at the other teachers. Professor McGonnagal had arrived and was sitting next to a square jawed wizard. The wizard's eyes were glaring around and darting nervously from one side of the room to the next.  
"Hey look at that guy," Ron said, nudging Hermione in the ribs.   
"Must be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said. The wizard was wearing robes that had camouflaged colors on it. He sort of reminded Harry of a drill sergeant. He didn't seem like someone who you'd want to get mad.  
Hagrid strode into the Great Hall, he waved at the three of them before walking to the teacher's table.  
"Hey Ron," whispered Seamus, who was sitting a few places away, "Did you see the new DADA (defense against the dark arts) teacher?"  
"SIR! YES! SIR!" Joked Ron, saluting Seamus. Neville giggled, but then he caught sight of Snape and sank into his chair.   
As Dumbledore stood up, the whole room went silent. Professor McGonnagal went from the room and arrived a few seconds later with the new first years.   
As usual the first years looked nervous and like they were about to hurl. Professor McGonnagal took a stool and put the Sorting Hat on top of it. A rip in the hat opened and the hat began to sing.  
  
(A.N. At this point I have a lot of writers block and besides that, I'm not very good at writing songs or poems. Make up in your head what the Sorting hat has to say. )  
  
The room burst into applause and the sorting hat became quiet again. Everyone was silent and Professor McGonnagal read a name off of her list.   
"Arleg, Morine."  
"Hufflepuff!" Shouted the hat.  
"I wonder how many Slytherins there will be this year," Ron mumbled.  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Hopefully not that many," Harry replied.  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"I wonder if any of them will be sons or daughters of Death Eaters," Ron said.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"I don't know."  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Harry," Ron said.  
"Slytherin!"  
"Do you know what I just realized."  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"No, what?"  
"Gryffindor!"  
Ron tried to say something, but the Gryffindor's started to cheer and Harry couldn't hear anything.  
"What?"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Well, your father's a Death Eater," Ron said quietly.  
"Slytherin!"  
"So?"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"That makes you the son of a Death Eater."  
"Slytherin!" Harry glared at Ron. Ron shut his mouth and remained silent for the rest of the sorting.  
  
"And Now!" Exclaimed Dumbledore when the new students had been sorted. "I would like for you all to meet your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ralon.  
The man in the camouflage stood up and nodded, still glaring around the room. There was a little bit of scattered applause, mostly from the teachers, and then Professor Ralon sat down.  
"And second, I'm sure you've already noticed that Professor Snape has returned to teach Potions again this year." Snape's transparent eyes glared around the room. His glare got colder when they reached the Gryffindor table. Only the Slytherins applauded.   
"And now, I'm sure that you all want to get some delicious food in you so dig in!" In an instant the golden plates in front of them were piled in food. Harry took a little bit of everything and piled it onto his plate.   
"Harry," Ron said quietly, not eating his food, "I'm sorry about-"  
"It's fine, forget it," Harry said. Hermione was looking at them curiously.  
Ron picked up his fork and moved his food around his plate. For the first time, Harry noticed something. Positioned at the doors were wizards in black cloaks and dark sunglasses. On their cloaks said the words, SECURITY, in gold lettering.  
"Looks like their getting more security at Hogwarts this year," Hermione said, noticing the gaurds too.   
"Great, just what I need." Harry said, "I'll probably have to walk around with one of them all year."   
"Nah, Dumbledore will just have them positioned at every corner so that they can keep an eye on you." Ron said.  
All of a sudden several people screamed. The doors had flung open and standing at the door was a pair of Dark figures. The Security sprang to the side and took out their wands and pointed them at the strangers.  
"Who are you!" Barked one of the Security people in a husky voice.  
"Ministry officials," said one of the figures, reaching up and taking off his hood. A short, round man was revealed, with a head full of slick brown hair. The other Ministry official took off her hood too.  
The Security wizards put down their wands and stood back, glaring darkly at the ministry officials.  
"Eric, Julliane!" Exclaimed Dumbledore. "What a wonderful surprise!"  
"We weren't expecting on being attacked just because we wanted to see you, Dumbledore," Said the woman, Julianne.   
"I'm sorry, but we upped the security at Hogwarts since last year," Dumbledore said. Harry noticed several eyes flickering in his direction. "Please come sit over here with me and we can talk." Dumbledore waved his wand and made two chairs appear in mid air. The two of them strode over to the table and sat down next to Dumbledore. They instantly engaged Dumbledore in conversation.   
"Wonder what they're doing here?" Hermione asked.   
"Their Aurors." Ron said.  
"How do you know?"  
"Last summer my dad took me to the Ministry and I saw them there."   
"I wonder if they're looking for the escaped Death Eaters."  
"Maybe." Harry noticed that Ron's eyes flicked in his direction.  
  
  
After a wonderful desert Dumbledore stood up again and spread his arms out to everyone.  
"Now that everyone is nicely full, it's time for bed! Chop! Chop!" Dumbledore clapped his hands before sitting back down to talk with the Aurors again.   
"Well," yawned Ron, "I can't wait to get to bed."  
"I can't wait to get to classes!" Squealed Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.   
The three of them, along with the rest of the Gryffindors trudged up to Gryffindor tower. Fires were crackling merrily in the fireplaces in the Common room. Only stopping to say goodnight to Hermione, the Gryffindor sixth year boys walked slowly up to their dorm.  
As Harry walked upstairs, yawning, he didn't know what was going on almost 1000 miles away in a little room.   
  
Dear Harry,  
I know I haven't seen you in a long time, almost 15 years. But I'd just like to say-  
  
There was a scratching of a quill as the person scratched out the thing he'd just written.  
  
Harry-  
I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-  
  
Scratch scratch scratch.  
  
Harry,   
I don't know how to tell you this in a letter, but I'm actually alive. You've got to believe me. I can't tell you where I am or how I'm alive, but YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME! The only reason that I'm alive is that I sacraficed you to keep myself and your mother alive. I had to join the Death Eaters. And even though Voldemort was in hiding for 13 years I couldn't seem to get to you. I can't leave him for some strange reason. It's some sort of curse that makes me bound to him. That's why I couldn't find you. That's why I spent 13 years searching for him. I know you hate me for that. To tell you the truth I'm as mad at Wormtail as you probably are (you do know who Wormtail is don't you?) If it wasn't for him or Voldemort your mother would still be alive and we could still be a family.   
  
James  
  
The man held the letter up to the light to re-read it. All of a sudden he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. He glanced once again at the letter before pitching it into the fire. He watched the letter curl up and burn before turning toward the door.   
Voldemort walked in.  
"Are you leaving now, for Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked. James nodded. He took out his wand and with a swish of a cloak he was gone.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse 

Chapter 9 The Escapers

I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

(Let's see, I last left you with James writing a letter to Harry trying to explain why he was away for all of those years Unfortunately he had to burn it. He doesn't even know that Harry knows that he's alive. Hmmm this could be interesting.)

"Harry, wake up." Someone was shaking Harry's shoulder. Harry pushed them away and tried to get to sleep again.

"Harry!" Harry sat up in bed quickly.

"What's wrong?" He yawned.

"Nothing," Ron said. "But it's time for breakfast." Harry got out of bed and changed out of his pajamas and into his school robes. Even though he was still 99.9% asleep he pulled on his shoes and went downstairs. 

Hermione and Ron were already waiting for him downstairs. Hermione's nose was in a book and Ron was shaking his head in disgust. Harry sat down in a arm chair and started to fall asleep again. Unfortunately for him, he was awoken by Hermione.

"Harry you should really read this book," Hermione said. 

"I would," Harry yawned, "If your nose wasn't in it so much."

"You can have it when I'm finished."

"It's supposed to be mine."

Hermione had just opened her mouth to reply when Ron interrupted. 

"I'm going to breakfast," Ron said.

"Wait for me," Harry said. Hermione got up and followed. 

Down in the Great Hall a few people were eating breakfast, a few were just milling around, talking to their friends at other tables. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to scoop oatmeal into their bowls. They were joined by Neville and Seamus (Dean was still up in the Tower) when Professor McGonnagal came around, passing out their schedules. 

"Try not to get in any trouble this year," Professor McGonnagal whispered to Harry before handing him his schedule. Harry grunted in reply before looking at his schedule.

"We have potions first thing," moaned Ron. 

"Arithmancy this afternoon."

"At least we have Transfiguration this morning after Potions," Hermione said brightly. She seemed to be the only one that was excited about that. Ron and Harry ate the rest of their oatmeal in gloomy silence. 

"Well, look on the bright side," Hermione said, "It'll be over before you know it."

Unfortunately, for the 3rd (or was it the 4th) time in her life, Hermione was wrong. When they arrived in Snapes dungeon it seemed to be as gloomy as ever. Only it seemed to be colder as Snape floated around, occasionally walking through people, watching them mix their potion ingredients. He seemed to hate everyone in Gryffindor more than ever, expecially Harry. He glared at Harry many times while Harry was grinding some sunflower roots. He seemed to be trying to read Harry's mind. 

One time he even spoke to Harry.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter," He said in an undertone, "You may have survived last time, but I'm sure that the Dark lord will be back." 

Harry glanced at Snape as he floated away to bother Neville. 

"I know why Snape is really ticked off this year,"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He's mad because I lived and he didn't."

"He blames you for his death?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, I guess."

Harry shushed them, Snape was glaring in their direction. 

Transfiguration wasn't any better. Professor McGonnagal seemed to decide that everyone was ready to take their N.E.W.T's because that's about how hard the spells they tried to perform were. Even Hermione had a little bit of trouble with these spells (note that I said 'a little' because she still performed them.)

Neville transplanted his arm onto his desk and had to be taken to the nurse's office to replace it.

When it was lunch everyone was exhausted, as Harry and Ron ate their lunch they remembered that they had Arithmancy in the afternoon. Ron groaned and pushed away his meal, proclaiming that he was going to be sick. Hermione snorted. 

Arithmancy took place at the top of the north tower. It took ten minutes to get there (unless you apparated there," Ron said. "You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" Hermione snapped.)

So after lunch Harry and Ron went up to the north tower. They climbed the silver staircase that led up to the Arithmancy classroom. As usual the room was burning hot and smelled overwhelmingly of perfume. 

"Welcome," Said Professor Trelawney in her mystical whisper of a voice. "I knew you were going to be late. My inner eye has foreseen many things."

Ron rolled his eyes as they made their way over to their little table in the corner. 

Professor Trelawney sat down in her armchair and gazed sadly around the room. 

"I'm afraid that this year won't be any easier than last year," Professor Trelawney said mystically. 

"My inner eye told me that this year may be even more difficult." Professor Trelawney gazed over sadly in Harry's direction. Parvati and Lavender gasped and gazed sadly over at Harry again. Professsor Trelawney went on with her lesson. Harry wasn't paying attention.

"Great," He said to himself, "If last year was hard, this year will probably be like hell."

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs and Harry looked up. 

"We will now be doing a review of everything that we've done for the past three years," Professor Trelawney was saying. She took out her wand and gave it a little flick, a number of things appeared on each of the tables. Two Crystal Balls, some tealeaves, and a chart of the solar system. 

"First you will all start with the tea leaves, as it was the first things you studied." Ron groaned. 

"I remember the first time we did tea leaves," Harry said. "Professor Trelawney saw the Grim in my cup."

"Oh, the happy memories," Ron said sarcastically. 

The two of them made some scalding tea. They placed the leaves on the saucer and glanced at them dully.

"It looks like a blob," Harry said. 

"I don't think they have that in the book Harry," Ron replied. 

The two of them switched saucers and looked at them. 

"See anything," Ron mumbled. 

"Yeah, I think you have a star or something," Harry said. He flicked through the book.

"A star means that you will have good luck for the rest of your life."

"Thanks," Ron said. "You seem to have a… um… load of soggy wet stuff." 

"Wonderful, I know exactly what's going to happen to me this year," Harry said sarcastically.

"Let's see you seem to have a… moon, or is it a sun. Hmmm, maybe it's a ball. Or it could be-" 

"Ron, forget it." 

They threw away their tea leaves and gazed into their Crystal Balls. Just as Ron burst out laughing because he looked so funny in his reflection Lavender started to squeal with delight.

"Professor! Professor!" She cried, "I see something!" 

"What's the big deal," Seamus muttered from another table, "I see things all the time. Right now I can see a table, a chair, some pillows, I can see Harry, and Ron, and Neville and-"

Parvati glared at them. 

After gazing at their crystal balls for what seemed like an hour, it was time to go."

"We will finish our review next class session." She said mystically before closing the trap door behind them. 

Hermione was waiting for them down in the Gryffindor common room.

"C'mon," She said, "I want to get to dinner."

They dropped off their bags in the dorm. Neville was running around, looking for something. Seamus was watching him in amusement.

As they walked down to dinner they noticed something very odd. Normally when it was time for a meal, delicious aromas could be smelled from all around the castle. This time, all they could smell was the dust.

"I wonder if something's wrong with dinner," Ron said.

Ron soon found out what was wrong. A crowd of terrified house elves came running around the corner, screaming at the top of their little lungs.

"Run! Run!" Squeaked one.

"Evil Dark lords! Sqeakers is getting out of the way!" Cried another.

When they had passed Ron looked at Harry, bewildered. 

"That was odd," He said.

"I think we'd better go see what's going on," Hermione said.

"Dang it!" Harry exclaimed. "I was hungry."

As they walked down to the great hall, none of them noticed the dark, cloaked figure following behind them. Of course they couldn't, he was wearing an invisibility cloak. After all, it used to be his.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 10 The Meeting

(The first part of this chapter takes place before Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking down to dinner. Like, the night before)

James walked up down the dark halls that he hadn't been in for a number of years. It was September 1, the day that all of the students came to school. Even though it was almost 10 a number of students were still roaming around the halls. He was trying to remember how to get to Gryffindor tower. He was wearing a dark cloak and was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He took out his wand and turned himself invisible before he was spotted by a bunch of students walking from their class.

After they had passed he became visible. It was very hard for wizards to turn invisible without an invisibility cloak, James couldn't stay invisible for that long. Only a few strong wizards or witches to turn invisible, Dumbledore one of them. 

James walked down a few more corridors before he found what he was looking for. A painting of a woman wearing a pink dress. He gazed up at her.

"Password?" She squawked. James cursed under his breath. He didn't know the password. He turned away, just as a group of chattering girls came around the corner.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said again.

"Rosenboum." Said one of the girls.

The Fat Lady opened and the girls crawled into the common room. Now all James had to do is wait.

At about one o'clock in the morning James moved from his hiding space. He walked up to the Fat lady.

"Password?" 

"Rosenboum."

She swung open to let him enter.

James climbed into the now empty common room. Fires were smoldering in the fireplace. He walked up a winding staircase, to the sixth year boy's dorm. Once he was inside he looked around the enormous round room. Someone was snoring loudly. 

James walked over to a bed, a boy with red hair was sleeping in it. In the bed next to him lay Harry. James took out his wand and walked to the end of the bed. 

With a swish the trunk at the end of Harry's bed opened and James looked inside. He was looking for the invisibility cloak…

Several students were sitting in their seats when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the great Hall. They were looking expectingly at their plates. 

"You guys stay here," Hermione said. "I'll go tell Dumbledore." Hermione went over to the teacher's table and she spoke quickly to Dumbledore. After a minute or two Hermione came over to them and sat down.

"Well, what did he have to say?" Harry asked.

"He says that he already knows. He won't say why they left though"

"What about our dinner?" Asked Ron.

"He said that he was letting Professor McGonnagal do most of the cooking." Sure enough, a few minutes later golden platters appeared at their spots. The food wasn't like you would expect though.

"What is THAT?" Harry said pointing to some green looking stew.

"Maybe she's trying to poison us," suggested Ron. 

"Or maybe she's trying to make us barf," Harry said, looking at some murky brown liquid that was supposed to be what they were going to drink. 

"I'm sure that she tried her hardest to make this for all of us," Hermione said, placing some mushy blobs that were supposed to be carrots on her plate. She poured herself some of the liquid and took a sip. She clapped her hands to her mouth and made a gurgling sound.

"Harry, I think you're right," Ron said, looking at Hermione. "I think she's trying to poison us." 

"I'm not eating that," people were saying up and down the Gryffindor table. Several people were getting up and walking toward the doors of the Great hall. All of a sudden Professor McGonnagal walked in.

"How do you like the dinner," She asked anxiously. Everyone glanced around. They didn't want to tell her the truth.

"It's um… wonderful," Hermione lied. 

"Great," several people said. 

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed Professor McGonnagal. She wiped her hands on her robes and bustled over to the teacher's table. Several of the teachers gave her weak smiles. The new DADA (defense against the dark arts) teacher was doubled over, looking like he was about to be sick.

The students walked away from the room. Not noticing the invisible man, standing by the door. 

"Well, what should we do now?" Asked Ron, flopping down in one of the chairs by the fire. 

"We don't have any homework," Harry said.

"We can study!" Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes. "Or not." 

"Want to play chess Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, what's the point. You'll always win."

"How about exploding snap?"

"Sure." Ron went up to his dorm and got his Exploding Snap pack.

When he returned he scowled at Hermione.

"Crookshanks is on my bed," He said. 

"Well, get him off it if you don't want him on it."

"I tried that," Ron snarled. "He won't get off."

"I'll try to get him off," Harry said, getting up off of his chair. He walked up the spiral staircase and into the boy's dorm.

Sure enough, Crookshanks was sitting on Ron's bed, staring at lint flying through the air or something like that. Or was he staring at lint. As Harry walked over to push Crookshanks off of Ron's bed Crookshanks made a low, growling sound in his throat. 

"What's the matter with you Crookshanks?" Harry asked, attempting to pick Crookshanks up. Crookshanks hissed at Harry and attempted to claw him. Harry backed away and walked over to his bed, which was where Crookshanks was staring.

He lay down on it and looked around the room. Crookshanks's head moved suddenly, as if he were watching someone. Harry looked over to where Crookshanks was staring. There was nothing there. Or was there. Harry suddenly stood up and went over to his trunk. He flung it open, surprised to find that it wasn't locked like it usually was. As he rooted around for the Marauder's Map he noticed that his invisibility cloak was missing. He pulled out a piece of old parchment and sat down on the bed again. 

He took out his wand and tapped the paper. 

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," He wispered. A map appeared on the parchment, dots were moving around with miniscule writing underneith them. There were two dots in the tower. One labeled Harry Potter, the other one labeled James Potter. He was moving very slowly toward the door, as if he were tiptoeing. If Harry listened hard enough he could even hear the soft thuds of him putting down his foot.

"You know," Harry said suddenly, "You really shouldn't take peoples things without asking."

There wasn't a reply, but the thuds stopped.

"I know you're there," Harry said, "You're on this map."

There was still no reply.

Harry sighed and got up off of his bed.

"Fine, don't talk. It doesn't matter, just tell Voldemort that I know he has his powers back. Tell him that I know about you too, James," Harry said.

"You know?" said a voice suddenly.

Harry nodded.

"But I want _you _to know something. No matter who you are, if you work with him we are enimies. No matter what." Harry said. He put his map back in his trunk and held out his hand.

"I'd like my cloak back." Harry said.

"No." said the voice. Harry sighed. 

"Fine, keep it," Harry said. All of a sudden the door swung open and Ron walked in. 

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked. 

"Crookshanks," Harry lied, "I was trying to pursuade him to get off the bed, but he won't listen to me." 

Ron snorted. "You're weird." 

"So, are we going to play Exploding Snap?" Asked Harry, trying to change the subject.

"If you ever get down there." Harry followed Ron downstairs, leaving the **empty** room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 11 The DADA Teacher

(Sorry about saying Arithmancy instead of Divination, I don't know how I got the two mixed up

Malena J )

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were playing Exploding Snap for the fifth time, Ron looked up at Harry.

"Harry," Ron asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You know," Hermione said, "You do look paler than usual, maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Come on Harry," Ron inquired, "Spill the beans."

"I'm serious," Harry exclaimed, "There's nothing wrong."

"You know, you shouldn't lie to us," Ron said, "We're supposed to be your friends-" 

"Is it about your dad?" Hermione said.

Harry looked up at the two of them. He nodded.

"What?" They both exclaimed. 

"You know when you came upstairs Ron," Harry said quietly, making sure that no one could here but them (it didn't really matter, everyone else was having to much fun to really notice the three of them)

"Yeah," Said Ron.

"Well you see-" All of a sudden the portrait hole slammed shut for no apparent reason. There was no one there. Ron and Hermione looked up at the door, and then over at Harry.

"Don't tell me…" Ron said.

"Your dad's here!" hissed Hermione. 

"The last time I checked," Harry whispered. "You see, he must be here on Voldemort's orders."

"Don't… Say… his… name," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"The only reason I knew he was there was because he was on the Map," Harry said, ignoring Ron. "Crookshanks knew that he was there, that's why Crookshanks was going haywire."

"He's here, oh my god…" Hermione said, "You know what Harry. Even if he is your father (Harry snorted) I think that under You-Know-Who's curse he might try to kill you."

"Who said anything about a curse," Harry said, "I think he went back to Voldemort willingly. Face it, where else was he going to go."

"Yeah," Ron said, "But still he's your dad." 

"I'm going to bed," Harry said, not wanting to continue this conversation. "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry got up from his chair, and even though he knew Ron and Hermione were worried about him, he couldn't accept their pity. Face it, he had a pretty screwed up life. And it just got even weirder. 

The next morning when Harry got up he scanned the Marauder's Map to see if his father was still there. He wasn't.

_He's probably visiting his master,_ Harry thought bitterly,_ Probably plotting some horrific way to kill his own son._ Harry threw the map back into his trunk, he grabbed his books and stomped downstairs. 

Hermione was already waiting for him and Ron down in the common room, reading the book that was supposed to be Harry's. 

"Hermione do you just want me to get you a copy of that for Christmas?" Harry asked, sitting down in a chair next to her. "Or will you already have it memorized so that way you won't need it anymore."

"Very funny Harry," Hermione said, not looking up from her (I mean Harry's!) book. 

Ron came down the stairs a few minutes later, yawning and stretching. 

"Ready to go to breakfast?" Ron yawned.

The three of them headed down to breakfast. After a few minutes into their meal hundreds of owls came flying through the open window. Hedwig fluttered down to Harry and knocked his toast out of his hand. He gave Hedwig some bacon and then tore open his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

We are not any closer to finding out who the new Death Eater is. I've spoken to Dumbledore and he says that he doesn't have a clue either. So Remus and I are going searching for a while. We may be passing by Hogwarts, if we do I'll be sure to contact you so we can possibly visit. Anyway, as always be careful and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! 

Sirius

P.S. Don't write me for a few weeks because it might give away our position. 

"Well, we might be able to see Sirius soon," Harry said, handing Ron the letter. 

"You mean he's coming here?" Hermione said.

"No, he might be just passing by. Hey, we'd better hurry. We have our first Defense against the Dark Arts class today." The three of them wolfed down the rest of their breakfast and hurried off to their first class.

There was a small crowd waiting outside the DADA classroom, anxiously waiting for the arrival of their DADA teacher. Five minutes before the class was supposed to begin the door opened mysteriously and the students walked in. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat in the second row and waited nervously for Professor Ralon to arrive. The bell rang and the teacher still didn't arrive. Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen and the teacher still didn't come. Hermione got so bored that she pulled Harry's book out of her bag. Ron was doodling on a piece of parchment and Harry was staring off into space. 

All of a sudden there was a big BANG and a flash of purple light. A spell shot through the air and hit Hermione right in the jaw. She screamed and jumped out of her chair, clutching the side of her face. 

"What is the point of knowing the spells if you don't know what to do if you're hit by one of them," said a husky voice from the corner. Professor Ralon stepped out from the shadows and gazed around the classroom. His eyes seemed to pass right through everyone as if he was reading their minds. All of a sudden he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Everyone looked around, bewildered. They had never seen anyone do that before. 

"But, you can't apparate at Hogwarts," Hermione said softly, massaging her chin. 

"That may be so," said a voice. Professor Ralon had appeared once again and was sitting behind his desk. "But there are special spells that you can use to break that rule." He snapped his fingers again and appeared instantly next to Ron, who nearly jumped a foot off of his seat. 

"You will be learning these spells just in case you are ever in a situation where you need to make a fast, untraceable getaway," Professor Ralon said. Professor Ralon snapped his fingers once more and all of a sudden everyone was lifted out of their chairs and they were thrown to the ceiling. Lavender and Parvati were screaming hysterically. Neville was whimpering. Hermione muttered, "show off." 

All of a sudden the desks were swept away with a wave of Professor Ralon's wand. He snapped his fingers once more and everyone fell painfully to the floor. 

"Get up!" barked Professor Ralon. "Everyone to the side of the room." Everyone, moaning and groaning and rubbing their backsides, walked to the side of the room and stood in a line. 

Professor Ralon gazed around the room for a moment before he barked out," WEASLEY!"

Ron looked startled.

"Y-you know my name?" He asked.

"Of course I know your name. COME HERE!" Ron stepped out from the wall and walked to the center of the room. 

"SPINDELROUS!" Roared Professor Ralon. All of a sudden a spider creeped out of Professor Ralon's wand. With a small POP the spider turned to the size of a small dog. Ron backed into the wall as the spider grew nearer and nearer. Harry could see that he was trying not to run. As the spider advanced on Ron he got more and more scared looking. Finally he just moaned, "Make it go away. Please. I'm begging you." 

Professor Ralon waved his wand and the spider disappeared. 

"We will all be facing our fears in class. Whether they are a certain teacher or a bad grade," He looked over at Neville and Hermione. They shrank away into the shadows of the room. 

"For today we will have one more person try and face their fears, everyone sit down." Professor Ralon glanced around the room as if he were looking for his next victim.   
"POTTER!" He barked suddenly. Everyone jumped. "Come here." He beckoned Harry forward. Harry got up and walked to the middle of the room. Professor Ralon looked at Harry for five minutes. Suddenly he went for his wand and before Harry could do anything he was saying a curse.

"AVADA-" Harry ducked before he started on the second word. "KEDAVRA!" The spell missed because Harry had ducked, but he felt the burning heat of the spell pass by. Parvati and Lavender screamed. Neville fainted. Hermione, however, sprang to her feet. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked. "You could have killed Harry!"

"No," Professor Ralon said, "Avada Kedavra can't kill Potter. Can it?" Harry, who was still kneeling on the floor shrugged his shoulders.

"You will also be learning the unforgivable curses this year," Professor Ralon said quietly. "You may go." 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 12 The Quidditch Try-outs

"What!" Shrieked Voldemort. "He _knows_! How could he KNOW?"

"I don't know my lord," said James. "He just said that he knew."

"And you answered when he spoke to you?" Voldemort said bitterly. 

"I-I didn't have a choice," James stuttered, "He knew I was there…"

"How? I thought that you were invisible. You were to stay invisible until you returned to me."

"Harry saw me on-on the Maurader's Map."

"The what?" snapped Voldemort.

"It's this map, you can see anyone who is on the grounds of Hogwarts, you can see where they are and where they are moving to." 

"And Potter has this map?" 

"Yes." Voldemort put the tips of his fingers together and glared at James.

"Is there anyway to disable this map?" He said softly.

"Not that I know of my lord." 

"Than burn it."

"B-but my lord! We spent years making that!" Cried James.

"_We_? Who's _we_?" Voldemort snapped.

James got very quiet all of a sudden. After a second or two he mumbled, "Sirius, Remus, Wormtail and I." 

"Ah yes. Your little group of _friends._" Voldemort sneered. "If only Black and Lupin could see you now. After all, you're supposed to be _dead_." James remained silent. 

Without warning Voldemort went for his wand and before James could do anything he had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse. He fell to his knees and started twitching violently. He gritted his teeth so not to scream. All of a sudden it was over and James was left panting on the floor.

"You are to burn that map or destroy it in some way," Voldemort said softly. "If I gain word that you didn't you shall be punished greatly. Perhaps one of your little _friends_ will be too."

"Yes my lord," gasped James, getting up from the floor.

"Go, now." 

The beginning of October signaled the beginning of Quidditch practice. Sean Johansen was a seventh year, who had joined the team the previous year and Professor McGonnagal had appointed him Quidditch captain. 

"ALL RIGHT TEAM!" yelled Sean through a big purple microphone. "LET"S GET READY TO PRACTICE!" Harry tapped Sean on the shoulder.

"Sean," Harry said.

"Not now Harry, we need to practice."

"That's the problem Sean, we're the only players on this team at the moment." 

Fred and George Weasley had been the Quidditch captain (much to their dislike) the previous year. This year however, they had lost five players. Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, and Alicia had all graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, leaving only Harry and Sean. 

Sean gazed around the empty field. 

"Well, I guess that we'll have to hold auditions," Sean said. He raised the microphone to his mouth again and yelled, "PRACTICE IS CANCELED!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. Sean was as bad as Oliver Wood.

The next day a flier was posted in the Entrance Hall:

HEAR YE! HEAR YE!

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is in need of Players!

If you are in Gryffindor and have experience playing Quidditch, please meet on the Quidditch Field on October the 6! Bring your own broom! We Currently need players for the following

Positions:

2 Beater

3 Chasers

I hope to see you all on October 6th.

Gryffindor Quidditch Captain,

Sean Johansen

Ron looked at the flier, and then at Harry.

"Hear ye, Hear ye?" He asked.

"Don't look at me," Harry said, "Sean made the flier."

The other Gryffindor students weren't looking at the 'Hear Ye, Hear Ye' they were to busy chatting about the tryouts.

"I want to be the Chaser!"  
"NO! I WANT TO BE THE CHASER!  
"NO ME!"  
"ME!" 

"I want to be beater."

"You're not going to win, you fall off your broom every time!"

"I wish keeper was open."

"What are you talking about? You're a Hufflepuff!"

On the day of November 6th almost all of Gryffindor showed up for the tryouts, along with Madame Pomfrey for some strange reason. There was even the little Creevy brothers. Of course they were constantly waving at Harry and kept wanting him to wish them good luck. Harry just buried his head in his notes and tried to ignore them. 

All of the other Gryffindors were flying around on their broomsticks, occasionally bumping into each other.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Sean through the large purple megaphone, "GET IN TWO LINES! BEATERS IN ONE! CHASERS IN THE OTHER!"

After everyone was assembled (which took a while) Sean walked up and down the lines, giving everyone numbers.

"ALL RIGHT!" Sean finally yelled, "FROM CHASERS, WILL NUMBERS 1,2, AND 3, PLEASE STEP ONTO THE FIELD AND MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!" Sean himself got onto his brooms and flew over to the goal post. Then he instructed Harry to pick up the microphone.

"ALL CHASERS! TRY AND SCORE AGAINST SEAN!" Harry said grabbing his own broomstick and flying up to the posts so he could watch better. He took notes as all of the chasers flew up to the goal posts and attempted to score against Sean. After they went through the line, only one person had scored against Sean. Harry wrote her name down. An hour later two other people actually scored against Sean, Harry wrote their names down too. 

"ALL RIGHT!" Harry said, "BEATERS NOW!" 

It was absolute chaos. Bludgers were flying everywhere, people were being knocked off of their brooms while they were trying to protect themselves. Harry now understood why Madame Pomfrey had come. The Creevy brothers who were trying to whack the Bludgers as hard as they could, but they only succeeded in moving the great Black balls an inch or so. Neville fell of his broom within the first minutes.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Sean, grabbing the purple microphone away from Harry, "EVERYONE GET IN LINE AND TRY AND HIT THE TARGET! I SAID GET IN LINE!" 

Everyone got in line and tried to hit the bullseye that was levitating in the sky. Most of the bludgers went off course and hit other things, like Sean.

"ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE STOP!" Sean yelled, rubbing his jaw where the Bludger had just hit him. He ducked as another Bludger came at him. 

"THAT"S IT! TRYOUTS ARE OVER! WE'LL BE IN TOUCH!" Sean yelled finally. 

Thirty minutes later, as Harry and Sean walked off of the field Sean said, "Well, that went well."

"Yeah, I know who should be the Keepers, but I have no idea about who should be the Beaters."

"How about Longbottom?"

"How 'bout not." 

The two of them walked back up to the castle, discussing who should be playing Beater (don't worry it's not Neville. Although that would be funny) Both of them were totally unaware of the man watching them from the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

  



	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 13 The Announcement

"That went well," Harry said sarcastically, plopping down on one of the armchairs in front of the fire. 

"It looked absolutely chaotic," Hermione said, gesturing toward the window. The table that Hermione was sitting at was littered with her notes and rather large textbooks. A few minutes later Ron came down from the dorm room.

"Hey Hermione," Said Ron, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," said Hermione, not looking up from her notes, "What about?"

"I need to talk to you in _private_," Ron said. Hermoine put down her quill and stood up and went into a corner with Ron. Despite the fact that they were across the room, their voices carried over to where Harry was sitting. 

"I think he's upstairs," Ron whispered.

"Who?"

"HIM!" Ron nodded.

"Well we should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said instantly.

"But you said on the train that we shouldn't tell anybody."

"Ron, if You-Know-Who's upstairs, I think it wou-"

"No, no, no. You-Know-Who's not upstairs, the other person," Ron said.

"Who?" 

"You know."

"Ron just tell me." Ron leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Harry's Dad." Hermione's face paled slightly. 

"Should we tell him?" She asked. Ron shrugged. Harry finally spoke up.

"HEY!" Harry yelled, "I can hear you from over here." Ron blushed, than walked back over to Harry. 

"Now Harry," Ron said, "Don't panic-"

"Ron, have you ever known me to panic?"

"I'm just saying, don't loose your head." 

"Ron, relax. I'm not going to do anything that you wouldn't do."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Harry just leaned back in his armchair.

"Hermione," He said suddenly, "Have you finished my book yet?" 

"Yeah," Hermione said, sitting back down at her table, "I asked Ron to put it into your trunk." 

Harry got up. Ron grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"To get my book," Harry said, pulling his arm out of Ron's grasp. 

"I'm coming with you," Ron said suddenly running after Harry. 

Harry climbed the spiral staircase and pushed the door open. 

It looked just like it always did. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Ron was still acting like there was someone there. Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled it open. He pulled out his book and closed and locked his trunk once again.

"Harry," Ron said tentatively, "Would you mind checking the Map, just in case." Harry shrugged, but pulled the trunk open again and pulled out the Marauder's map. There was no one out of the ordinary around. He handed the map to Ron who scanned it. 

"AHA!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. "Professor Flitwick is in the hallway!"  
"Ron, he's a teacher. He's allowed to be in the hallway." 

"Oh yeah."

After looking at the map for ten minutes Ron seemed satisfied and put the map back into Harry's trunk.

"Finally," Hermione said when they returned to the common room. 

Harry sat back down into the armchair and opened the book. Harry could understand why Hermione was interested in it, there were many wonderfully helpful spells in there. One spell called Galacartus was for getting rid of Vampires, another one called the Hawthornious spell shot poisonous needles at your opponent. After about thirty minutes of reading up on spells Harry found one that caught his eye. On page 213 was a spell that Harry wanted to learn ever since the summer. He turned to page 213 and read the title of the spell. 

****

_The Duplaticus Curse_

"Hey Ron," Harry exclaimed. "I bet you want to learn this spell huh?" 

Ron went over and read the spell's name.

"Uh… Harry, isn't this the spell that your, um… dad used to, um…" 

"Yeah, cool huh?" 

"You want to learn it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ron just shook his head. Harry started to read up on the spell and how difficult it was. Ron kept glancing nervously at Harry. All of a sudden there was a tap-tap-tap on the window. A large tawny owl was sitting on the windowsill. Harry stood up and opened the window. The owl fluttered to Harry's shoulder and stuck out his leg. Harry took the note that was attached to his leg and opened it.

"It's from Snuffles," Harry said. 

_ Harry, _It read,

_ We haven't made a lot of progress in our search for the new Death Eater. Unfortunately we were ambushed by a group of Death Eaters. Remus lost his arm and had to go to the Wizarding Hospital, Norrawed. I had to sit outside while the doctors re-attached Remus's arm, they didn't allow Dogs in the operating room. Anyway, we believe that he has something to do with you. I don't want you to worry._

Remus and I are going to be in the area in about a week. On the thirtieth we will be passing by. Remus is going up to the school to say hello but I'm going in my other form. Anyway, Remus will pass by you and he will tell you where to meet me. Ron and Hermione can come too. 

**Sirius**

"Cool," Harry said, passing the note to Ron. Ron glanced quickly through the letter. Than he looked up at Harry. 

"Do you think we should tell them about…" Ron trailed off. Harry glanced over at Hermione. Hermione looked up from her notes and sighed. 

"I guess we can hint to them," she said slowly. "But let's forget about that for now, I'm hungry, let's go eat. 

The Great Hall was busy. Since Dumbledore still hadn't gotten the house elves back there was a bunch of elderly witches watching around, serving all of the students. As Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down, Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand, trying to get everyone's attention.

"As you all probably know," Dumbledore said, "Halloween is fast approaching. My colleagues and I have decided to add a little twist to this years celebration. A costume party."

There was a murmur of interest sweeping around the hall. 

"Now, this is a very special party, instead of going as some goblin or a princess, we are going to all dress up as a person."

"HUH?" 

Dumbledore waved his hands, "Let me explain, the reason I'm telling you this so early is because you need to brainstorm what you want to look like. You get to decide what you want to look like and then, on the day of Halloween we will have booths set up around the Entrance Hall. You will go into the booths and a makeup witch will help you become what you want to look like. Then, at the end of the party, we will have a guessing contest. You will give various hints and everyone else will try to guess who you really are." 

Everyone was talking excitedly. People up and down Gryffindor table was saying stuff like, "I want to have Blond hair!"

"I want to make my nose shorter."

"Maybe they can give me a face lift!"

Professor Dumbledore waved his hands again.

"Don't forget to keep it a secret," He yelled. "Or else it will be easy for people to guess who you are." 

Everyone was much quieter after that.

Later that night, as Harry laid in bed, he thought about what he'd want to look like for Halloween. Ron had been sitting in a corner for the rest of the night, writing down what he wanted to look like in secret. Harry hadn't put much thought into it. But still, it would be lots of fun…

(A.N. Stupid, I know. I had to rush and type the rest of it. But rest assured that the next chapter will be much more interesting. It's about the Halloween party! 

P.S. DEATH TO HOMEWORK! DEATH TO HOMEWORK!)


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 14 Halloween 

(A.N. Okay, I'm answering a question from one of my fans. The reason Ron could tell that someone was in the room was because James made a sound, like his shoes squeaked or something like that. Also, if you've read the rest of my story you know that on Halloween, James is supposed to kill Harry. So they will definitely meet in this chapter. Enjoy!! J Malena J )

The day before Halloween, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to Hogsmeade with the rest of the Gryffindors. Remus, who had returned to Hogwarts for a visit had whispered to Harry to meet Sirius at the same place that they met two years before. 

Everyone was laughing and giggling and joking around. Ron, Harry and Hermione faked their glee and kept their worry to themselves. Harry was nervous that Sirius was going to be caught, Hermione was worried about Harry being worried, and Ron was worried about the mad-ax men that might be hiding in the bushes, waiting to spring on them when they were alone. Harry and Hermione had noticed that Ron was being paranoid (what I mean is more paranoid than normal). Anyway, before they went to the stile near the border of the town they ducked into the town pub for a butterbeer. Ron was still glancing around nervously as though they were about to be attacked at any moment. 

"Ron, calm down," Harry said, sipping his butterbeer. 

"I am calm," Ron said, turning around in his seat, trying to get a better look at a man that was sitting in the corner. "I couldn't be calmer." 

The three of them sipped their butterbeer in silence before Ron muttered something. 

"Harry, look behind you." Harry turned slowly in his chair. A man in a dark cloak was sitting at the bar. Harry recognized the cloak. 

"Ron, you need to get out more," Hermione said, "Professor Ralon isn't exactly a threat at the moment." Ron continued to glare in Prof. Ralon's direction. He was too busy to notice the man come into the bar and sit down at a table in the back. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. 

"It's about time to go," Harry said. Ron, Harry and Hermione got up and walked out of the pub. 

The wind was blowing fiercely. The three of them clutched their cloaks to their bodies as they made their way to the edge of Hogsmeade. Waiting for them was the familiar black dog that was Sirius. Instead of leading them up to the cave where Sirius had lived for a while, Sirius led them to a dark forest beside the mountain. They walked for about fifteen minutes until they came to a small clearing. With a small flash of light the dog turned into Sirius. 

"Hi Sirius," Harry said, forcing a fake smile. "How are you?"

Sirius frowned at Harry, sat down and said, "Nevermind that. What's up with you?" Harry shrugged. 

"Any luck with the Death Eater?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the ground across from Sirius. Sirius shook his head. 

"Voldemort's gotten better at keeping who his Death Eaters are a secret. I think it's strange that nobody knows who this mysterious Death Eater is." 

"Harry," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione, "Tell Sirius about that dream you had." They had practiced this earlier. Harry was supposed to hint that it was James.

"Well, you see I had this dream," Harry said also sitting down, "And Voldemort was in it, along with some Death Eater that I had never met before. They were talking about me and I got the impression that the new Death Eater had some um… connection or something to do with me." 

Sirius frowned.

"That's strange, I wonder what a Death Eater could possibly have to do with you," Sirius said. "I'll have to tell Remus about that."

"How is Professor Lupin's arm?" Hermione asked. 

"Fine, the doctors fixed it back on. I wished I could say the same for some of the other people we were working with. They were killed by Avada Kedavra." 

"I wish that there was some way to block Avada Kedavra," Harry said, "You know, besides my way." 

Sirius smiled kindly.

"Did you know that your father was working on a way to block Avada Kedavra before he died. That's probably Voldemort wanted to kill him in the first place." 

"Yeah I know," Harry said bitterly.

Sirius looked questioningly at Harry. 

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked. 

Harry shrugged, "I have my ways." He said slyly. 

Sirius smiled again. All of a sudden there was a rustling in the trees behind them. Sirius looked up urgently and with a small wave of his wand he turned back into a dog. 

The other three looked up at the bushes just as Remus came through them. 

"It's almost four," Remus said, "You three should probably get up to the school." Harry, Ron and Hermione got up off of the ground, patted Sirius on the head and walked back up to Hogwarts. That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione, worked on the Duplaticus curse (much to Ron's dislike) in an empty classroom. 

The next morning, they walked into the entrance hall they could hardly recognize the place. Booths had been set up along the walls and it was sort of dark. At breakfast, Dumbledore told the school that they would start putting makeup and stuff on at three in the afternoon, starting with the Gryffindors. When Harry, Ron and Hermione came back down to the entrance hall that afternoon there was a long line of students. Harry, Ron and Hermione got in the end of the line. Up at the front Professor McGonnagal was assigning booths to people. 

When Harry Ron and Hermione came to the top of the line, Professor McGonnagal consulted her list and told Hermione to go in booth number 23, Ron in booth 15, and Harry in booth 34. 

When Harry entered the booth there was a short, young lady sitting there waiting for him. 

"Hello dear," She said in her high annoying voice, "I'm Paula. What's your name?"

"Harry," He said, walking over to her and shaking hands. 

"Oh my," she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that the scar on your forehead is going to give away who you are easily, we're going to have to cover that up. Now tell me dear, what were you planning to look like. 

Harry told her and she wrote it down on a piece of parchment. Then she got up and told Harry to sit in the chair in front of the mirror. Paula spent the next ten minutes looking at Harry, measuring the length of his hair, his nose, how big his eyes were and all that stuff. Finally she started to work. First she held up skin colors to his face, until she found a good color. She painted his arms the tannish color before starting on his face. She put the tan skin color on Harry's face and neck. Next she took out her wand and tapped his hair. Instantly Harry's hair turned brownish. Next she took out her scissors and cut Harry's hair until it was much shorter. Unfortunately within a few minutes it had grown back to it's original length. 

"Hmmm…" Paula said thinking about what to do with Harry's hair. Finally she took a bottle of Bluebonnet's Magical hairspray. She sprayed it over Harry's head, then she 

re-cut his hair. It actually stayed the length that she cut it. 

Although Harry's hair was messy enough, Paula spiked it up in the front and attempted to flatten the rest. It didn't work very well. 

"Has your hair always been this difficult?" Paula asked, spraying more hair spray on Harry's unmanageable hair. 

"(Cough!)yeah, I can't do anything with it," Harry coughed in reply. Paula finally got Harry's hair to stay in place with lots of Sleekezy's Hair potion. Next she took her wand and pointed it at Harry's eyes.

"Take off your glasses and try not to blink," She warned, "The last time that someone blinked their eyelids were blue for a few days. _Challungo_!" A blue spark shot out of her wand and hit Harry straight in the eye. His eye turned blue. She did that to his other eye and then he was finished. Harry pocketed his glasses, thinking that he could survive the night, even if everything was a little blurry. 

"One more thing," Paula said, pointing her wand at Harry again, "_Vocallinis!" _Nothing happened. Harry opened his mouth to ask what that spell was for, but instead of his regular voice, he heard his voice with an American accent. 

"Cool! Thanks!" Harry said, walking out of the booth. 

"Goodbye dear!" Paula called, waving at him. Harry smiled and looked around to see where Ron and Hermione were, than he remembered that he probably wouldn't be able to recognize them. Harry went up to the Gryffindor room to see if he could recognize anyone. 

Up in the Gryffindor common room there were a bunch of new faces. Everyone was looking around at everyone else. No one could recognize anyone else. When Harry came in several people ran up to him and asked, "Who are you?" Harry ignored them and walked up to his dorm. He changed out of his wizard robes and into a dark green, long sleeved shirt and beige pants. He took one look in the mirror and wondered who that brown haired boy was, before remembering that it was himself. 

"I doubt that anyone will recognize me," Harry said to himself, "Not even James." Harry picked up his wand and his glasses, pocketed them and walked back down the stairs.

"Students!" Dumbledore said, "Please, serve yourself some food. Then we will begin the guessing!" All of the students started to pile food into their plates. Everyone was eating alone because hardly anyone knew who anyone else was, therefore not knowing if you were talking to your friend or your worst enemy. Harry ate a little and then looked around at everyone at the other tables. Over at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle didn't' do a very good job of creating a new identity. Crabbe was wearing a wig that kept falling of his head and Goyle was wearing a fake nose. Harry tried to guess which people were Ron and Hermione. 

__

That girl has sleek brown hair, Harry thought, _but Hermione probably changed her hair color. That boy's tall, maybe it's Ron. But you can change your height with one curse. Hmmm…_ Finally he just gave up. 

About thirty minutes later Dumbldore stood up again and addressed the students. 

"Please, gather round the stage," Dumbledore said. 

"What stage?" everyone cried. Dumbledore waved his wand and all of a sudden a small stage appeared in the middle of the room. 

"OOOH!" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone. 

"We will be choosing one person at a time, please stand around the stage and please be quiet while we choose the person. The way we will be playing is sort of like 20 questions." Everyone gathered around the stage and gazed around the room and watched Professor McGonnagal choose someone. After a few minutes she led a girl with deep red hair and glasses up to the stage. 

Dumbledore raised his hands to silence everyone once more, for many of them had started screaming questions at her. 

"One at a time!" Dumbledore yelled. "In fact, I'll choose who'll ask the questions." Everyone raised their hands. Dumbledore pointed at someone. 

"Are you in Hufflepuff!" asked one girl with a strong Australian accent. 

The girl shook her head. 

Dumbledore chose another person.

"Are you a Ravenclaw?"

The girl nodded. There was a murmur around the room. 

"Are you Jolice?" Asked a boy.

"No," said the girl.

"How 'bout Katrielle?" 

"No." 

"Are you Lauren?" 

"Lauren isn't even in Ravenclaw!" 

"Yes she is!" 

The girl answered no.

"How 'bout Padma?" One girl yelled.

"Yep!" The girl stepped down from the stage to thundering applause.

"Oh Bravo!" Dumbledore cried. "Who will be our next contestant?" 

Eventually they had found out who numerous people were, Draco, Justin F-F, This one boy named Derrick, and Sean. After an hour or so the teachers set up a drink stand and people drank while they guessed. Harry went up and got a drink before going back to watch. 

"What are you doing here?" James asked urgently to the man who had just apparated by his side. 

"Making sure you're doing your job," said Lucius Malfoy. "Specific orders from the Dark Lord. He seems to think that your loyalty might waver." 

"You're wasting your time," James snapped. "I'm going to do it as soon as I go up to the castle."

"Yes, but then you get to have the pleasure of finding Potter, and killing him in front of hundreds of witnesses. You might even get killed yourself. What a pity." 

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Halloween James, all of the students and staff are in the Great Hall celebrating. It's not going to be easy finding your son." 

James glared at Lucius. 

"Let's go," James said coldly, walking up the Hogwarts grounds, pulling his dark cloak up close to his neck, and drawing his hood over his head. 

Harry was watching a boy up on the stage when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hey," whispered a voice in his ear. Harry turned around. Standing there in the shadows was a man in a dark cloak. 

"Hey," the man said again, "You. Do you know where Potter is." Harry was about to tell the man that he was the person he was looking for, but he caught himself. 

Harry lied and shook his head. He could recognize the voice. The man nodded and walked out of the room. 

A girl came up next to him. 

"Some party," She said, picking up a drink off of the table. 

"Yeah," Harry said, not recognizing her voice at all. 

"You having fun?"

Harry shrugged. 

"I'm not really, I just learned that I was talking to the most annoying person in our class for half the evening." Harry chuckled. 

Professor McGonnagal was searching for a new person. She pointed at Harry.

"You, get up there," She said. Harry set down his drink and walked up to the stage. 

People immediately started guessing. 

"Are you in Slytherin?"

"Are you Joshua?" 

"WHO ARE YOU!" 

Finally, when Dumbledore regained order, he pointed at someone to ask Harry a question. 

"Are you in your second year?"

"Nope!" 

"First year?"  
"NO!"

"How about your seventh year?" The girl who Harry had been talking too earlier said.

"Nope."

"Sixth year?"

Harry nodded. 

"Are you Jon!" 

"I bet it's David." 

"You guys aren't even close," Harry said. 

"Are you Ron." Someone shouted.

"No." 

"Crabbe?"

"Hell no!"  
"What House are you in?" 

"Are you in Slytherin?" 

"No."

"Gryffindor?" 

"Yep!" 

Immediately everyone started yelling.

"Are you Dean!"  
"I bet it's Colin!"

"Hello, he's a sixth year!" 

"How 'bout Gregory?" 

Harry's neck was getting tired from shaking his head so much. 

After a few more people asked questions, Dumbledore raised his hands.

"Give us a hint!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.

Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his glasses and put them on. 

"HARRY!"

"That's Potter?"

"Boy he looks different."

"Of course he does." 

Harry got down from the stage and walked back to where he had been standing. The girl had disappeared. 

At midnight the party ended and Dumbledore sent everyone to bed, but not before returning everyone to their original form. Ron was revealed to be a regular sized blond haired person with no freckles. Hermione was a person with small glasses and long brownish-blond hair. 

"That was fun," Ron yawned later that night when they were climbing into their beds. 

"Yeah," Harry said, yawning. A few minutes later Ron's snores filled the air, and everyone in the dorm was asleep, except for one person. 

"Ready," whispered a voice. 

"Yeah, but I'm not the one doing this, you're the one who has to stab him," said another voice.

"I know," The door opened noiselessly and no one walked in (so it seemed.) 

"You should do it in the lung."

"What?" 

"So he can't cry out for help." James nodded and pulled out a long knife. He approached the bed that his son was laying in, sound asleep. He raised the knife and hesitated. 

"Well, what are you doing? Get it over with!" James paused for a second before bringing the knife sweeping down and into his son's chest. 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he made a sort of gurgling sound in his throat. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breath, and he could feel the blood trickling out of the wound.   
He looked wildly around the room and his eyes landed on James. James pulled the knife out of Harry's chest and stepped back. Harry's eye lids fluttered and he tried to cry out for help once more. But it was no use. Harry's eyes closed and a few drops of blood fell onto the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 15 What happened to Harry?

** (A.N. Let me see, where was I. Oh yes! Harry had just gotten stabbed and you were all waiting anxiously to see if he would live or not. Well, I'll tell you. No he won't live. I'M ONLY JOKING!! Maybe. I will tell you that at least one of the people who reviewed my last story was correct)**

James and Lucius walked out of the room, not looking back to see what happened to Harry. Harry lay on his bed and bled and bled and bled. There was nothing anyone could do, he had lost too much blood and his lung was damaged beyond repair. Within a minute he was dead.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Voldemort cried gleefully. "I can't believe it! At last my greatest enemy is DEAD!" Voldemort started to laugh insanely, the Death Eaters joined in. Lucius was smiling widely, James was looking uncomfortable, but he gave a weak smile anyway. Voldemort, however stopped laughing suddenly. 

"Wait," Voldemort said. "How do I know you killed him. For all I know you might be lying." 

"My lord, I saw it with my own eyes," Lucius said, stepping forward. "Potter was stabbed in the left lung. We practically saw him die." 

"What do you mean _practically_?" Voldemort snapped, "Are you saying that you weren't actually there when he died?" 

"Well, no not exactly my lo-"

"You mean he could still be alive!" 

"No my lord! The wound had to be fatal!"

"_Crucio_." Lucius was instantly doubled up in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs. Voldemort flicked his wand once and the spell came off.

"You know as well as I do that that idiot Dumbledore could be helping him right as we speak. I want you to find out for sure that he's dead. And if you do not bring me good news, both of you will be punished greatly." Voldemort said softly. 

"Yes my lord," gasped Lucius.

"That goes for you too Potter," Voldemort snapped.

James nodded, even though he hadn't been paying attention.

"I will be waiting to hear from both of you tomorrow at midnight," Voldemort said, "You may go." Lucius got slowly to his feet and swept out the door, a few seconds later James followed. 

Early that morning, at around 3 or 4, James and Lucius had arrived back up at the castle. They crept silently down the dark corridors, ignoring the paintings that whispered as they passed. Within minutes they were back up at the Fat Lady's painting.

"Password?" She squawked sleepily. James gave the password and the door opened silently. Lucius followed James up to the boy's dorm where Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were still sleeping soundly. Harry's mangled body was still lying on the bed. There was a pool of blood around him and his face was paler than usual. His eyes were closed and his chest was still.

"Okay, he's dead," James said, turning around. Before he even took a step Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Check," Lucius demanded. James looked down at the body and slowly walked over to the side of the bed. He extended two fingers and put them on the left side of Harry's cold clammy neck, to see if he had a pulse. 

"He's dead," James said again, pulling back his fingers instantly. He swept out of the room with Lucius jogging after him. 

But there was something that James or Lucius never noticed. While the other boys in the room slept soundly, not noticing that their friend had been stabbed to death (they're all very sound sleepers) one boy had been wide awake, watching from the shadows in a corner of the room. Harry stepped out from the shadows and looked down at his duplicate, lying on the bed, dead. 

"Jeez," Harry mumbled, looking at his duplicates mangled flesh and he noticed that he 

(The one that's still alive) was trembling from head to foot. He took out his wand and whispered, "_Deletrius_." 

The duplicate vanished, blood and all. Harry didn't feel like going to sleep after witnessing his own death. To tell you the truth he felt more like puking, but he didn't (whew!) Instead he went back down to the common room. He had watched the whole ordeal from the corner. He was even there when James and Lucius came back to check to make sure he was dead. 

Harry put his head in his hands and thought hard. He thought that James had _some_ decency, but James had proved him wrong by killing Harry, or rather killing his duplicate. 

Harry drummed his fingers on his forehead for a minute. There was probably nothing he could do about his own father being a Death Eater, he would just have to go around like normal, pretending that both of his parents were dead instead of just one. Harry sighed and went back up to his dorm. The other boys were still sleeping, Neville was snoring loudly. Harry looked around the dark room once before climbing into his bed. Within minutes he was sleeping fitfully. 

"Hey Harry, pass the butter will ya'," Ron said the next morning at breakfast. It was a dreary Thursday, the ceiling was gray with clouds. 

"What have we got today?" Harry asked, passing the butter to Ron. 

"Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon," Hermione said immediately. "But this morning we have Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

Ron groaned. 

"I wonder what Professor Ralon is going to do to us today," Ron said. 

"Well, I hope nothing too (yawn) drastic," Harry said, "Perhaps he's just going to make us battle against our worst enemies."

"Or make us fight against your worst enemy," Ron said, "I can't believe he actually killed that guy at our last lesson." 

"The really scary part about that was when the man came back to life and tried to light Neville on fire," Hermione said, shivering. 

"Well, we'll just have to be extra careful, and if you see any mad-ax men waiting inside the classroom tell us and we'll skip class." Harry said.

Hermione looked horrified.

"I was kidding," Harry said.

When they made there way down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they noticed all of the sixth years waiting outside, even the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. 

"What's going on?" Ron asked Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was standing around with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. 

"No idea," Justin said, shrugging, "Professor Ralon probably made a mistake, signing all of the sixth years up for the same time." 

"I don't know, he's probably going to spring a surprise attack on us at any moment," Harry said, looking around nervously. 

All of a sudden Professor Ralon came bustling around the corner, pulling along a man in a dark cloak. A Death Eater. 

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Snapped Professor Ralon, "Get inside the classroom so we can begin our presentation." Everyone was too busy looking at the Death Eater to follow Ralon's orders. 

"IN!" Professor Ralon bellowed. 

Everyone scrambled into the classroom, which had been emptied of desks and chairs. 

"All right," Professor Ralon said, "As most of you know, this is a Death Eater. He was caught spying on a group of bystanders. Well I brought him here to show you how difficult it is to fight me, even if you are trained by the Dark Lord himself." The Death Eater snorted. 

Professor Ralon looked over at the Death Eater.

"Find that funny do you," Ralon snapped, "Well, we'll see how funny you find it after I'm done with you." With a flick of his wand the ropes binding the Death Eater fell to the floor. Nearly all of the students fell to the ground and covered their heads. The Death Eater pulled out his wand. 

Professor Ralon bowed, so did the Death Eater. Professor Ralon waved his arms like windmills and before he could even say the spell the Death Eater had hit him with the Leg-Locker curse as well as the Arm-Locker curse. Professor Ralon fell to the ground, only his face could move. The Death Eater looked down at him and shook his head. Then the Death Eater turned on his heel and went for the door. 

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Bellowed Professor Ralon angrily, "COME BACK AND FIGHT! COWARD!" The Death Eater stopped and turned back around, he pointed his wand at Ralon and muttered, "_Crucio_." Professor Ralon started to yell hysterically. The Death Eater took the spell off of him and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Harry and he gasped softly. Without another word he swept out of the room. He went strait to the place where his master was at. 

"He's not dead," Said Voldemort softly, "Potter and Malfoy assured me that he was dead. They even went back and checked." 

"My lord, I would not lie to you," Nott said. "I saw Potter with my own eyes. He was fully alive and he didn't even seem to be stabbed at all." 

Voldemort stared at the fire for a moment. In a cold voice he said, "Get me Potter and Malfoy, I need to _speak_ with them." 


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 16 The Quidditch Match

(A.N. When I'm typing really fast, sometimes instead of typing Voldemort, I type Voldemrot. How strange is that? Don't worry, Harry is going to consider telling someone about the new Death Eater soon, maybe in the next chapter)

"Well, that was an um… _odd _lesson," Harry said. 

"I still can't believe that he brought in a Death Eater," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Do you think he'll get in trouble for bringing the Death Eater here?" 

"Most likely," Ron said. "But at least Professor Ralon was so mad with himself that he gave us the rest of the lesson off." 

"What are you two going to do with your free time?" Hermione asked.

"I have to study and do all of my homework," Harry said gloomily, "I won't have any time to do my homework this weekend because of the Quidditch match on Sunday." 

"What about Saturday and Friday?" Ron asked after giving the Fat lady the password.

"Quidditch practice." 

As the three of them sat down to do their homework (except for Ron, who started to goof off) Two other people were being called to their master.

"What is it my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a worried expression on his face. Voldemort was silent, he just stared at the fire. 

"My lord?" James said. Without warning Voldemort stood up and cried, "_Crucio!"_

The spell hit both James and Lucius. They both fell to the floor in agony and started twitching and screaming. With a flick of his wrist Voldemort took the spell off of them.

"My lord," panted James, "If you don't mind my asking, what was that for." 

"You lied to me," growled Voldemort. "You looked me strait in the eye and you lied."

"What?" Lucius asked. 

"About Potter, you said he was dead. If he was dead, than why did Nott see him at Hogwarts in the middle of his Defense Against the Dark Art's class?"

"I-I don't know my lord," stammered James. 

"Remember when I said I would have to punish you if you didn't bring back good news, well, guess what. THIS IS NOT GOOD NEWS! _Crucio_."

James was hit with the Cruciatus curse, and he was doubled up with pain. He gritted his teeth so he wouldn't scream out in pain again.

"You know what," Voldemort said threateningly after he took the spell off of James.

"What my lord," gasped James. 

"I think that maybe you two aren't loyal enough. I have a higher expectations for my Death Eaters. I'm sure that Crabbe and Goyle, or even Wormtail could've done a better job of killing Potter than you two."

James and Lucius backed up, just in case Voldemort was going to go for his wand again. 

"However," Voldemort said, "I will give you two one more chance, If you can prove your loyalty by FINALLY killing Potter, then I will not have to go into drastic measures to make sure that you two are loyal." Voldemort glared at the two of them once more. 

"You may go." James and Lucius swept out of the room. 

"Good going," Lucius hissed to James when they were finally out of earshot of Voldemort. "You could've gotten us killed."

"ME!" James said, "I was the one that made sure he was dead. I was the one that stabbed him!" 

"Well than how do you explain him being alive?"

"I don't know… Come on, we'd better get back to Hogwarts."

When Harry woke up on Sunday he was very nervous. He had stopped eating the following day and he certainly not going to be eating that morning at breakfast. Their first match of the season was against Slytherin. Harry got up and got dressed, then he went down to the common room where most of the Gryffindor team was already waiting. 

"Hey Harry," said Sean, grinning from ear to ear. "Nervous."

Harry nodded. 

"Now remember our plan, don't try to-"

"I know Sean," Harry said, sitting down next to a boy named Evan Tellerson who had been made one of the Beaters. The new players on the Gryffindor team were Allison Dehoscas, a fourth year, she plays keeper, along with David Korbin, and Jennifer Peterson who are both fifth years. Besides Evan, a girl named Audrey Barwin had been made beater. They all looked twice as nervous as Harry felt, after all, it was their first Quidditch match. 

After a breakfast of nothing (except for Sean, who ate two pieces of toast, three eggs and 5 pieces of bacon, how unhealthy), the Gryffindor Quidditch team went to the locker room to change. Then they all sat down on the benches and didn't listen to Sean's pep talk, they just nodded and pretended that they were listening. After a minute or so of nodding, they heard Mara Jordan, Lee's little sister, announcing the Slytherin team. 

The Slytherins had also had tryouts for their team, unfortunately Crabbe and Goyle were now on the team, luckily they were keepers (very s l o w keepers). 

"And now!" Mara cried, "The Gryffindor team! Johanson! Potter! Barwin! Dehoscas! Peterson! Tellerson! Aaannnddd Korbin! The Gryffindor team came jogging out of the locker room and half of the stadium burst into applause. 

"Mount your brooms," Said Madame Hooch in a wheezy voice. She lifted her whistle to her mouth and blew.

"TTTTTWWWWEEEEEEETTTTTT!!" 

"And there they go! Gryffindor takes the quaffle immediately! Allison flys toward the goal but oooooohhhhhhh… hit by a bludger sent her way by, uh… whatever his name is. Anyway, Goyle has the Quaffle, he's going to throw it to Crabbe… come on! Hurry up! THROW THE STUPID BALL! Sorry Professor," Professor McGonnagal was still watching over the commentating. "Anyway, Crabbe FINALLY catches the quaffle and… he drops it. David has the quaffle, flying toward the goalpost. Will he make it! YES!!!" The stadium exploded with cheers and boos. Harry, who was circling like a hawk up above the game went into a spectacular dive as he noticed the Snitch, hanging around by Crabbe's foot. Unfortunately, so did Malfoy. 

"GO HARRY!" Yelled Mara, "Uh… I mean, who will get the Snitch!" The two of them dived like a bullet. Crabbe was just sitting there watching the two of them coming closer and closer. Crabbe grunted once and then got hit by a bludger, sent his way by Evan. Harry pulled out of his dive, just as the Snitch disappeared. Malfoy on the other hand flew into Crabbe and knocked him off his broom. 

"OOOHHHH! That had to hurt!" cried Mara. "Anyway, Evan has the Quaffle…" Within ten minutes Gryffindor had scored five times and Slytherin had scored once, but only because the Quaffle bounced off a speeding bludger and flew into the goal. There hadn't been any other sights of the Snitch, and the only thing Harry had been doing was dodging bludgers. 

"And Goyle has the Quaffle," Mara said in a dull voice, "Will he get to the goal post, probably not, Only kidding Professor. And a Bludger hits him in the face (I hope it gives him a concussion) Only joking!" 

All of a sudden there was a sudden movement out of the corner of Harry's eye. The Golden Snitch was floating ten feet above Evan's head. Harry went for it. So did Malfoy. 

"GO DRACO!" Yelled someone from the stands.

Harry was faster, before Malfoy was even halfway there Harry had his hand on the Snitch. 

The stadium exploded! (not like BOOM! Exploded, but YAY! Exploded) The Gryffindor's had taken the lead in the house cup! But then something weird happened. 

Dark clouds were forming overhead, and all of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder. Everyone looked up at the now dark sky, just as snowflakes began to fall. 

A few people giggled. But the laughter immediately stopped after what happened next. Instead of a few flakes continuing to fall, there was a strong gust of wind and then the snow totally started to fall. And I'm not talking an inch an hour, I'm talking ½ of a foot every five minutes. Everyone started to scream. The wind was so forceful that half of the Quidditch players were knocked from their brooms. The teachers started to push everyone inside, but as for the Quidditch players, they couldn't see the teachers, let alone follow them. Harry was hanging onto the Firebolt for dear life. 

"SEAN!" He yelled, but his mouth was instantly filled with snow. "SEAN!" The temperature turned bitterly cold. Harry was shivering horribly, trying to find his other teammates. 

"SEAN!" He yelled again. 

From his left he heard a small voice, "Harry? Is that you!" 

"SEAN?" 

"No, it's Evan. But Sean's here with me!" Harry flew slowly to his left, but before he got to far he ran headlong into Evan. 

"H-hi Harry," Evan stuttered. "D-do you know w-where the s-school is?" 

Harry shook his head, squinting his eyes against the harsh winds. 

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, seeing that only Sean was with him. Shivering, Evan shrugged his shoulders. 

To Harry's right, he could hear another voice. 

"Follow me!" Harry yelled, Evan moved slowly behind Harry, with Sean following close behind. Within a minute they found out who had been talking, it was Malfoy. 

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy spat (which was very unwise because if you spit when it's cold the spit can freeze). 

"Looking for Hogwarts," Evan said. "Have you seen it?" 

"If I had seen it, do you think I'd be out here with you losers," Malfoy snapped. 

"Whatever," Harry said sarcastically, "Well, we're going to go inside where it's nice and warm. Care to join us?" 

Malfoy glared at Harry, before he flew off without another word. 

"Well, they can't blame us if that jerk dies of hypothermia," Sean said. They flew for a minute or so before they heard another voice. It was Allison's

"ALLISON!" bellowed Sean, "ALLISON WHERE ARE YOU!" 

"I'm right in front of you!" Harry flew forward, just as a large gust of wind came and almost knocked him off his broom. He still couldn't see her. 

"ALLISON!" All of a sudden Allison was right in front of him, he had to stop so suddenly that Evan and Sean bonked into him. 

"Look!" Allison said, pointing through the swirling snow. Harry squinted, but he saw what she was pointing at, pinpricks of light in the distance, Hogwarts. 

"Let's go!" Sean cried, flying as fast as he could toward the school. Before they knew it they were right in front of the great oak doors. They got off their brooms and tried to open the doors, but there was too much snow blocking them. Sean tried the Alomahora charm, but they still wouldn't open. Then he absolutely lost it and started banging on the doors and yelling hysterically. Suddenly the doors were pushed open from inside. Professor McGonnagal was standing there, she pulled them all in, but an inch of snow still covered the entrance hall floor. 

"Thank goodness, you're all right," She said after she closed the doors again. "You are to go strait to the nurses office, where your other teammates are waiting." They had started to walk down the hall, brushing snow off of their cloaks when Professor McGonnagal called out to them again.

"Have any of you seen Malfoy or Crabbe?" She called, "They still haven't come back." They shook their heads and walked down to the nurse's office.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Lucius mumbled, wiping snow off of his cloak and hair. 

"We're not sure that he's dead though," James said, "We don't want more trouble if it turns out that Potter's alive." 

Lucius looked at James strangely.

"Oh! I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the Quidditch match," Lucius said. "It's just disgraceful the way that the Slytherin's played, except for my son of course."  
"You couldn't help yelling out to your son, could you," James said, "Anyway, Potter kicked your son's butt." 

"He did not! Besides, Potter's dead."

"We don't know that for sure!" 

"Fine! We'll go see if Potter's dead." With a flick of Lucius's wand the snow stopped falling and the wind stopped blowing. James took the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself. The two of them walked back up to the school.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 17 The Aftermath 

(A.N. I know, I know, James isn't acting really smart when it involves killing someone, especially Harry. But did anyone think 

that perhaps he's being stupid on purpose? Hmmm… that adds a new twist doesn't it. Anyway, maybe it's true, maybe it's not. You'll just have to read and find out! J MalenaJ )

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, do I? 

When the four remaining people on the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey ran up to them, muttering dark comments under her breath.

"I told him playing Quidditch was dangerous, but did he listen! No…" Harry heard Madame Pomfrey mutter. Madame Pomfrey wrapped them all in towels and put their brooms against the wall (she also took the snitch from Harry's hand where he still held it) while she examined all of them for frostbite or hypothermia. It turns out that all of them had light cases of frostbite from the wind and. Madame Pomfrey gave them all Pepperup potion and told them to sit on the hospital beds until the smoking stopped. 

While all three of them sat on the beds, with smoke pouring out of their ears, someone else was blowing off steam.

"He's still not dead!" Lucius cried angrily, "He is still alive!"

"Well Lucius, if you're not dead, you usually are alive," James said coolly. He was sitting on a dusty chair in the Shrieking Shack, pealing an orange, otherwise known as his dinner. 

"Yeah, but how?" Lucius asked himself, "That blizzard was supposed to be fall proof, Potter was supposed to be a block of ice! How did he survive?"

James shrugged and went on peeling his orange. Suddenly Lucius got an angry look on his face.

"I think _you_ somehow messed up the plan _Potter,"_ Lucius spat, "After all, you are the boy's father. Perhaps you're messing up on purpose, just to keep your son alive."

James glared up at Lucius. 

"What in the world are you talking about," James snapped, "That boy is the reason Voldemort fell, he's the reason I was in hiding for 15 years! Potter-"

"-Is your son," Lucius finished the sentence for him, "And I have a feeling you're mad at him just because he survived Avada Kedavra and your _wife _didn't."

Before Lucius knew what was happening, he was punched in the face. He fell to the floor in shock.

"Don't you ever say that again," James spat, "That boy is nothing to me, you hear me, _nothing_." James retreated to the chair once again and finished peeling his orange. 

After an hour or so of waiting for their ears to stop smoking in the Hospital wing Madame Pomfrey let them go back into the great hall. When they walked back into the Great Hall there was loud applause from almost everyone in the hall, except for the Slytherin's who glared at the Gryffindor Quidditch team darkly. 

Everyone was sitting around the Great Hall in little bunches drinking steaming cups of hot chocolate. The Gryffindor sixth years were waving at Harry to come and join them. 

"Stunning performance Harry," Said Seamus, "Really superb."

"I don't think the beaters were very good," Said Dean. "Seamus and I could've done better." 

"Was it bitterly cold out there?" Hermione asked, "We were rushed inside so quickly that we didn't have a chance to see what happened to you lot." 

"Where's your broom?" asked Ron.

"It's still in the hospital wing," Harry remembered, "I'll go get it later." 

"Do you know if they got Malfoy out of that storm yet?" Lavender asked. 

"I don't know," Harry said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the Entrance hall doors burst open. They saw Professor McGonnagal and Hagrid carrying a large block of ice, in the center of the ice was Draco Malfoy (don't worry Draco-lovers, he's not dead). He was frozen in place, and only his eyes were moving. He glared at Harry as he passed. 

"Well, he deserves it," Harry said, "He didn't want to come with us when we asked him if he would." 

"Why'd you bother asking?" Ron asked. After one more cup of Hot Chocolate Professor Dumbledore made everyone go to their dorms for the remainder of the night (all this chaos lasted hours and hours). Harry stopped by the hospital wing to get his broom. Madame Pomfrey was chipping the ice away from Malfoy's body. He glared at Harry one more time before Harry left. Harry went up to his dorm. 

"I'm going to go put my broom upstairs," Harry told Ron when he had come through the portrait hole. Harry walked up the winding staircase with his broom. When he pulled open the door he could tell there was something wrong. A window was open and a cold wind was blowing into the room. Harry walked over and closed and latched the window. When he turned around he almost yelled out in surprise. Standing there was a Death Eater, dressed all in black. The Death Eater reached into his cloak and pulled out a long sword. He threw the sword at Harry. The sword went through Harry's body, right through his middle. Harry gasped and fell down to the floor. Suddenly the Death Eater was standing over him, laughing insanely. Harry could see who the person was under the hood. It was James. James kept laughing insanely, but right before Harry's eyes he turned into Voldemort and he disappeared with a flash of green light. 

Harry sat up in bed, panting like he had been running. 

"It was only a dream," Harry told himself. He sat in his bed for a minute before getting up and looked out the window. There was a full moon, and the wet grass reflected it. Wait? Grass? Harry pressed his nose against the window, the snow was all gone, except for a load of it on top of Hagrid's hut. Where had it gone. 

Harry had a sudden idea. He went over to Ron's bed and woke him up.

"What's wrong?" Ron said groggily, "Harry?"

"Ron we need to tell him," Harry said urgently.

"Tell who about what?" 

"We need to tell Dumbledore about James."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 18 Telling Dumbledore 

(A.N. After my near fatal case of writer's block, that lasted 10 minutes, I got back to typing. Anyway, in this chapter Harry, Ron and Hermione go see Professor Dumbledore Enjoy!)

"What do you mean we should tell Dumbledore?" Ron said, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone." 

"I know, but think about it," Harry whispered, "This isn't going to stay a secret forever. And when everyone else finds out that we knew we're going to get in serious trouble for not telling anyone. We have to tell Dumbledore." 

"Why don't we just tell Sirius or better yet, nobody!" 

"Because, Sirius will tell Dumbledore anyway. And nobody is not an option." 

"Harry come on-"

"You know that blizzard that we had today or rather, yesterday," Harry said.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was James. I think Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name," Ron hissed.

"-told him to kill me." 

Ron looked at Harry in utmost disbelief.

"Harry, you're being paranoid." 

"I'm being paranoid! You're the one who thought Professor Flitwick was a threat because he was walking down the hallway." Ron scowled at Harry.

"Fine!" Ron said, "We'll tell Dumbledore in the morning. Now I'm going back to sleep." 

"'Night." Harry went back to his bed, but he didn't fall asleep.

"Anyway," Harry was saying. "I think that's why we should tell Dumbledore, Hermione." 

Hermione had her head in her hands as though she was thinking very hard. 

"You're right," She said in a quiet voice. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?" Ron asked. 

"Professor Dumbledore probably won't believe us." 

The three of them looked at each other. Harry knew she was right, but they had to tell him anyway. Harry got up and went to his trunk. He got out the mini pensieve that Ron had gotten him for his birthday, and put it in his bookbag. They would need it. 

The three of them ate a quick breakfast (Harry only had a half a piece of toast) before walking up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. A big, stone Gargoyle ( I just realized that Goyle is the last few letters in the word gargoyle. Well Goyle probably does look like a Gargoyle anyway.) was positioned outside of the entrance. 

"Um…" Harry said, "Chocolate frogs?" The gargoyle remained motionless. 

"Treacle Fudge? Sugar Quill?" 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Well, the password has always been a candy, two years ago it was 'Cockroach Cluster', two years before that it was 'Lemon Drop', but I don't know what this year's password is. 

The three of them started guessing the password. 

"Bertie Bott's Every flavor Jelly Bean!"

"Fizzing Whizbees!" 

"What are you doing?" The three of them spun around. Standing, or rather, floating there, was Professor Snape. (If you didn't read my other story, you should know that Snape was killed and that he came back to teach as a ghost).

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. 

"Oh really," Snape said. "And why do you need to see him?"

"Er-"

Snape all of a sudden floated through the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Maybe he's going to go tell Dumbledore that we're here," Hermione said in false confidence. 

"What dream are you living in?" Ron said. A minute later Snape floated through the door again, scowling at the three of them. When Snape was out of sight, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started guessing passwords again. But before Hermione could say "Licorice Wand." The door opened and Dumbledore's head poked out.

"Hello," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Professor Snape has just informed me that you wished to speak with me." 

"Er-" Hermione said.

"Yes, we need to have a word with you," Harry said. Dumbledore stepped aside to let them in. In front of them were the winding stairs that led up to Dumbledore's office. From what Harry knew, Ron and Hermione had never been in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was right, when the four of them ascended in the spiral staircase and entered Professor Dumbledore's enormous office, Ron and Hermione stared around in awe. 

"Like my office?" Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at their shocked expressions. 

"Uh huh," Hermione said. 

"Please sit," Professor Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk and drawing up two more with his wand. 

"So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Dumbledore said after he sat down at his desk. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. This was going to be harder to explain than we thought. 

"Well you see," Harry said slowly, "There's this Death Eater."

"There is a lot of Death Eater's Harry, please be more specific." 

"You see, this Death Eater is supposed to be dead and um… he isn't."

"Wormtail?" 

"No, it's not Wormtail, but he was a friend of Wormtail." 

"But not anymore," Ron said. 

"And, what is this Death Eater's name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er-" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Um… his name is… James," Harry said in a small voice. 

Dumbledore stared intently at Harry for a moment. 

"And how do you know that this is the name of the new Death Eater? How do you know its James?" Dumbledore asked, frowning.

"Er-I've seen him, and I had a dream," Harry said, staring back at Dumbledore.

"Indeed." At this point Harry reached into his book bag and pulled out the pensieve. The good thing about the liquid in the pensieve is that it never spills. Harry put the Pensieve on the edge of Professor Dumbledore's desk and prodded it with his wand. Two figures rose up from the silvery liquid, like they did on the train to Hogwarts. The figures reenacted the dream that Harry had so long ago at the Burrow. When the two figures were done they sank back into the bowl, Harry looked up at Dumbledore. He was sitting there, with his finger's together and his piercing blue eyes starting at the Pensieve. 

"I have another dream, but that one's more personal," Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione. 

"I wish to see it, but if you don't want me to see it, I don't have to," Dumbledore said. 

"I can leave the pensieve with you and you can see it if you want." 

"All right," Dumbledore said, "Now you three had better get to your Herbology class." Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and let themselves out of the office. None of them spoke until they were out in the hallway.

"Do you think he believed us?" Hemione asked.

"I don't know, it seems that he did," Ron said. Harry shrugged. 

After all their classes, when Ron and Harry went up to their dorm room to drop off their bags, Harry found the pensieve lying on his bed with a note attached. Harry put the note off of the Pensieve and put the pensieve in his trunk. 

Then he read the note aloud. 

Harry,

Thank you for the use of your Pensieve. I have been wanting to know why James joined the Death Eaters for a very long time. 

Once again, thank you for the information. 

Professor Dumbledore

"It sounds like he already knew that James was alive before we told him," Ron said, taking the letter from Harry.

"Yeah, it does," Harry said.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 19 Christmas

(A.N. I know, I know, I took a long time. I also

skipped ahead. Just imagine that Harry, Ron and Hermione had a lot of boring homework and a bunch of boring classes that wouldn't be very interesting to hear about. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. J Malena J )

"That's it, you're not going to attempt to kill Potter anymore," Voldemort snarled. 

"I'm sure that Nott or Macnair could've had the job done quicker than you."

"I-I'm sorry my lord," James stuttered, "B-but if you don't mind my asking, what will I do if I'm not watching Harry?" Voldemort glared at James for a moment.

"You are to get to work on finding a way to block Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said. 

"Yes my lord." James said, turning toward the door.

All of a sudden the door burst open. 

"My lord!" Gasped Goyle, from under his hood. "I have news my lord." 

"What is it Goyle?" snapped Voldemort impatiently. 

"It's about Potter, he told!"

"He told what and to who?"

"He told about-" Goyle gulped and then pointed to James. "He told Dumbledore about him." 

"_What?"_ Voldemort hissed.

"And the bad part is, this isn't new news, he told Dumbledore about a month ago!" 

"That is all, Goyle." Goyle bowed low and departed from the room.

Voldemort's red eyes darted to James, who was still gazing at the door.

"Well, well, well, I guess you can't go out anymore. The security around Hogwarts is going to be stronger now as Dumbledore has no doubt told all the teachers about you being alive. It's not a secret anymore. That mudblood loving fool is going to be having teachers escorting your _darling _son everywhere he goes," Voldemort spat. 

"Yes, m-my lord." 

"And do you know what, remember when I said if you didn't kill Potter, it means you weren't loyal enough?"

"Yes." 

"Well, guess what. Potter isn't dead." Voldemort raised his wand. "_Crucio."_

James fell to the floor in agony. Voldemort took the spell off of him and raised his wand again. "_Ledaro_!" The spell hit James with such force that it knocked him against the wall. Then with a flick of Voldemort's wand, James fell back to the floor. He got up panting. 

"Have we learned our lesson?" Voldemort asked coolly.

"Yes my lord," James said.

"I will get you your supplies for finding a way to block Avada Kedavra. 

"Thank you my lord." James bowed once before turning toward the door. As he opened the door, his eyes glowed red. Then they returned to the normal brown. He was under Voldemort's power. 

When Professor McGonnagal came around the common room, one cold December day (It had snowed again.), asking people if they were going to stay for the Holiday Break. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed up for staying at once (even though Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been nagging Hermione to come home). On the last day of term they went down to visit Hagrid. 

"C'mon in! C'mon in!" Hagrid boomed when they knocked on his door. They pushed open his door and Ron was immediately tackled by Fang. 

"How 'ave you three been?" Hagrid said, sitting down in his enormous chair. A fire was crackling merrily in his fireplace. 

"We've been good," Ron said, getting up off the floor while pushing Fang away. 

"I 'aven't seen you lot for a while," Hagrid said, getting up to put some tea on his stove, "What've yall been up to?"

"Not a lot," Harry said, sitting down in one of the enormous chairs. "Mainly homework and stuff."

"Hagrid, what is that smell?" Ron asked. 

As it turns out, Hagrid had been cooking some lemon meringue pie. He insisted that they tried some. It was rather soggy and lumpy, and it was so sour it made their mouth's pucker up.

"Uh, it's wonderful," Hermione lied. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. 

"Do yeh want some more?" Hagrid asked, scooping another pile of yellow glop out of the pan.

"No, No, that's all right." They all said, pushing their plates away.

The rest of the afternoon involved Hermione and Hagrid talking about lessons (" What animal are you planning for us to study next?"- "I be thinking about doing Hokarmonns"-"What are those?" –"Blood sucking birds that have foot long claws. Bu' if you feed them some raw beef, then you'll be able to stroke em probabaly."- "Uh, how about we do unicorns again. Or something harmless, like a mouse.")

While Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch.

"If Hufflepuff wins against Ravenclaw, and we beat Slytherin, then. We're going to be against Hufflepuff."

"Like that'll ever happen." 

"But if Ravenclaw wins and Slytherin looses, then we're gonna be against Ravenclaw-"

It was almost pitch black out when they made their way back up to the feast, trudging through the knee-deep snow. They had a wonderful feast before going back up to the common room and playing Exploding Snap and Gobstones (I don't think I spelled that right), before heading off to bed. 

Harry was awoken the next morning by Hedwig pecking him on the forehead. Seeing that he was awake, Hedwig dropped the package she was carrying onto his head and flew out of the door. Harry looked blearily around the dark dorm room before reaching to his bedside table for his glasses. 

The sound of ripping paper in the bed beside him told him that Ron was awake.

"Mornin'" Harry yawned, picking up the package that had fallen to the floor. 

"Hi." 

Harry ripped open the package, which was from the Dursley's. It was a small package wrapped in dreary gray wrapping. Harry unwrapped it and found… tissue paper. 

"Wow, the Dursley's sure are generous this year," Harry said sarcastically.

"What'd they give you?" 

"Tissue paper." 

"Ah." Harry's other presents were much more satisfactory. From Hermione he got a new book for training against the Dark Arts. She included a little note, saying "Can I borrow this?" Ron gave him a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hagrid gave him leftovers of the Lemon Meringue pie, which Harry didn't want to touch, let alone eat.

Sirius just sent him a note, saying that he didn't have time to get him a present, but he wished that he had a Merry Christmas anyway, and that he would get him present later. 

After all of their presents had been opened, and all of the wrapping had been strewn around the room, the sixth year boys got their outdoor robes on and went outside to have a snowball fight. Hermione decided to stay inside, where it was nice and warm, and read Harry's book. 

After about fifteen minutes of being outside, all of the boys were soaking wet, and Neville, who had so much snow stuffed down his coat was shivering madly. Fifteen minutes later they were all so tired that they just flopped down in the snow and laid there for a few minutes. Then they scrambled inside to get warm by the fire. 

As they were walking up to the Gryffindor room, Dumbledore came out of a door to their right.

"Harry, I'd like to have a word with you," Dumbledore said sternly. 

(A.N. If you choose to review (they are greatly appreciated) please do not complain about how long it took me to get this story up. It was the holidays and I was very busy. J Malena J )


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse 

Chapter 20 Meeting again

(My Excuse for taking so long is at the bottom of this story)

"All right Professor," Harry said, staring into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. Harry looked back at Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"We'll meet you up in the Common Room, Harry," Ron said.

Dumbledore beckoned Harry into an empty classroom. 

"Harry," He said. "I have to ask you something about your father."

"Yes?" 

Dumbledore sat down and sighed once before continuing.

"Well, your father was an Auror, for a long time, most of his career in fact, but before he "died", he retired from being an Auror, instead he decided to study Avada Kedavra. He wanted to find a way to block Avada Kedavra, unfortunately he "died" before he was able to find a way to block it," Dumledore said bitterly. 

"I know," Harry said. 

"Yes, you would know that," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry. "After all, you did have the dream…"

Harry nodded.

"Anyway, I believe that the reason Lord Voldemort kept him alive was because he wanted your father to find a way to block it for him."

Harry nodded again. 

"But before that I have reason to believe that your father was sent to kill you on the night of Halloween." Harry looked at his shoes.

"Do you know if he attempted to kill you?" 

"Yes," Harry said, looking back up at Dumbledore.

"How do you know."

"Well, he stabbed me." Dumbledore stood up suddenly.

"He what?"

"He stabbed me sir, or rather he stabbed my Duplicate. I was hiding in the corner and I saw the whole thing. No one else saw anything, they were all asleep," Dumbledore's eyes were still blazing. 

"Has he done anything else to try and kill you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, remember the giant snow storm that we had during the Quidditch match?" 

"Yes."

"I'm pretty sure that that was him." Dumbledore nodded. 

"Thank you Harry, you may go." Harry turned toward the door, but then he remembered something that he wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore.

"Um… Professor, may I ask you two things?" 

"Yes Harry." 

"Well, how did you know that James was alive, I mean, before we told you?" Dumbledore sighed again. 

"I can not tell you that Harry."

"Okay, well have you told anyone else about James?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry sternly, gazing over is half moon glasses. 

"No Harry, I haven't told anyone. Now I have a question to ask you. Have you told anyone else about your father besides Ron and Hermione?" 

"No sir." Dumbledore nodded, apparently deep in thought. 

Harry, without another word left Dumbledore by himself in the empty classroom.

"So he hasn't told anyone," Hermione said quietly, when Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room. 

Ron had changed into some dry clothes, but Harry was still in his sopping wet robes.

"No, he hasn't told anyone," Harry said, "Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go change. Harry walked up the spiral staircase and into the boy's dorm.

Harry had just pulled off his sopping wet robes, and was starting to pull off one of his socks, when he heard a voice from the corner. 

"You're not going to win, you know." 

Harry spun around. Standing there was a person that Harry knew all too well. It was James.

"You're not going to win," James repeated. "Voldemort is too strong, there is no way that you stand a chance, or your little friends."

"That's what you think," Harry snapped. He reached into his pocket and felt around for his wand. 

"Don't bother going for your wand Potter," James said. "I'm not here to kill you, I'm just here to warn you. You can't escape, there is now way to escape this time."

Harry didn't say anything, he just glared at James. 

"And now that Voldemort has me working for him, trying to find a way to block Avada Kedavra, he's going to be invincible." 

Harry gave a soft laugh.

"You actually think that you can find a way to block Avada Kedavra," Harry snarled.

"You, of all people?"

"Why not? I'm smarter than you, and half of your teachers put together," James said slyly. "I could probably kill you right now, but it's not my job to."

"Harry?" Ron was coming up the stairs. 

Harry looked at the door, expecting Ron to come bursting in at that moment. James took out his wand and with a flick of his wand, he turned invisible. When Ron came in, James slipped out.

"What's taking you so long?" Ron asked, sitting down on his bed. 

"Oh, I um… got wrapped up in something else." Harry lied, pulling on some dry robes.

Ron nodded and Harry could tell that he didn't believe him. Harry walked downstairs and back into the common room. 

He never told Ron and Hermione about his meeting with James. No matter how much they said that they knew how he felt, they never would know. 

(A.N. Okay, here is my excuse. Holiday h-work. I hate it!!! I'm supposed to make a record of the moon, but it's really cloudy!!! And I have another story to write besides this one!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!)

J MalenaJ


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 21 The Warning

Harry never told Ron and Hermione about his meeting with James. They didn't even know that anything was wrong, Harry made sure that they didn't. 

Harry's lessons were getting weirder and weirder. Well, at least the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were. Professor Ralon was getting odder, by occasionally surprising them while they are walking down the corridors, by running 'silently' up behind them, grabbing them, and trying to see if they could defend themselves. All of the Gryffindors knew just by being grabbed on the shoulder or hearing a thumping noise behind them, that it was Professor Ralon. Some people would just turn around, smile, and say, "Hello Professor Ralon," before walking away. 

Anyway, one day, around March, (A.N. I know, I skipped ahead again) Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking to their DADA class, when Professor Ralon came up behind them and grabbed Harry on the shoulder. 

"Hello Professor," Harry said, turning around.

"Today the class is outside, Potter," Professor Ralon said sternly. "Move along! Outside with you! Oh! And drop off your bags, it's going to be a practical lesson."

"I wonder if he brought pixies," Ron said sarcastically, when Harry and Ron were up in their dorm room, putting away their book bags. Professor Lockheart, their teacher from four years ago, had set a cage full of Cornish Pixies loose in their first class. 

After the three of them met up again in the common room, they all walked down to the slushy grounds. The rest of the Gryffindor sixth years were waiting for them. 

"Any idea about what we're going to do?" Harry asked Seamus.

"Nope, he didn't give us any clue. And we asked, but he just told us to shut up and march outside." 

A few minutes later Professor Ralon appeared with a POP! 

"You can't apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts," Hermione muttered angrily under her breath. Professor Ralon had been doing this for ages, but Hermione still found it very annoying. Professor Ralon heard her.

"Hermione, an intelligent witch like you should have realized by now that what I just did is not apparation, in fact, that is what you will be learning soon." Professor Ralon looked around at everyone. 

"Why do you have your wands?" snapped Professor Ralon. 

"Because we thought that we might need them," Dean said uncertainly, "After all, we're supposed to be learning spells with them." 

"Put those away for now," Professor Ralon said hastily. "All right, we're going to be working on stretching our minds. Professor Ralon sat down on the damp grass and crossed his legs. He motioned for the rest of the people to sit down before him. 

"You've got to be joking," Parvati squealed. "I'm not sitting down on the grass. It's wet." 

Professor Ralon scowled at Parvati before he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Parvati fell to the ground. 

"You will also be learning how to do that," Professor Ralon said, watching Parvati struggle to her feet again. "Now, sit!" The Gryffindors scrambled onto the ground, not wanted to be magicked onto the ground. 

"All right," Professor Ralon said once everyone was on the ground. "Say in your head, 'I can move things with my mind, I can move things with my mind.'" After a few minutes of silence and Harry thinking, "I am being incredibly stupid, I am being incredibly stupid," Professor Ralon told everyone to stand up again. 

"All right, now you will be attempting to move an object a few inches." Professor Ralon took a rock out of his pocket and placed it on the ground.

(A.N. For those of u who may be wondering. I did not get this idea from Star Wars.)

"Try and move the rock, Longbottom." Neville stepped forward nervously. 

"Just picture the rock in your mind, and see it moving." Neville gulped and closed his eyes tight. After a minute or two the rock rose slowly off of the grass and over everyone's head. 

"Good job!" Cried Professor Ralon. Neville opened an eye and the rock fell onto his head. 

"All right!" Professor Ralon cried, "Who wants to go next!" Moving things with their minds was easier than they thought it would be. After a few minutes rocks were flying around the sky, bouncing off of the ground, and sending people to the hospital wing with concussions. 

After getting hit numerous times in the head, Professor Ralon finally brought a stop to their lesson. 

"Right all," Professor Ralon said, getting his words mixed up. "Class next will we be learning that to do with open eyes." Professor Ralon walked zigzagidly up to the school, with the Gryffindors walking behind them.

The next Saturday was the match that decided who would be competing to get the Quidditch cup. The Gryffindors were playing the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaw had already beat Slytherin, so it was either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. 

On Saturday the Gryffindor team was getting dressed in the locker room when Ron came running in. 

"It's looking really bad out there," Ron panted, "There are black clouds and a thin fog. Professor McGonnagal is thinking of calling off the match."

"They can't call off the match!" Sean yelled. "WE HAVE TO PLAY!!!"

"All right, I'll go tell Professor MG that you don't give your concession." Ron walked out of the locker room door. 

After a few minutes they heard Mara talking through the megaphone. 

"As both teams want to play in this weather," Mara said, "We will be continuing. Here is the Hufflepuff team…" 

After announcing the Hufflepuff team members, Mara called out "And here are the Gryffindors!!!" Sean, Harry, Jennifer, Evan, David, Allison, and Audrey walked out onto the grass. Ron was right, it was really gloomy outside. You couldn't see the sun at all and the fog made it really hard to see 100 feet in front of you. 

"Mount your brooms," said Madame Hooch. She herself mounted her broom and kicked open the box with the balls in it. The box sprang open and all of the balls flew out of it. 

"AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD THEY"RE OFF!" Proclaimed Mara. "Korbin takes the Quaffle, he dodges a bludger, well one of them. The other hits him in the nose. Ohhhh that had to hurt. Anyway, Wetherson takes the Quaffle, he's flying toward the Gryffindor Posts. BLOCK HE STUPID BALL! Sorry Professor. Wetherson scores. 10-0, Hufflepuff." There was a tide of boos from the Gryffindor side. 

"Anyway, Allison takes the Quaffle. Audrey sends a Bludger in the direction of the Hufflepuff seeker. Hit's him in the arm, Ouch!" All of a sudden Harry felt something bounce off of his head. It was too small to be the Quaffle, and it wasn't the Snitch. Harry looked up in the sky. It was hailing. Hail the size of golf balls were falling from the sky and bouncing off of the players. 

"Harry!" Yelled Sean, "Get the Snitch quick! So we can go inside!" Harry nodded and flew around, in desperate search of the Snitch, while trying to avoid being hit in the head with hail. 

All of a sudden he saw it. The snitch was fluttering about 50 feet above the Gryffindor goal posts. Harry flew like a bullet to the posts, but he blinked and the Snitch was gone. 

"The score is 50 to 20 Gryffindor," Mara was saying. 

Harry wasn't paying a lot of attention. Something, or rather, someone had caught his eye. 

There was a woman standing near the back of the stands. She was dressed in the traditional cloak that a Death Eater would wear. She was staring at Harry. Even though her head was partially covered, Harry could see her dark brown hair. She looked directly into Harry's eyes and glared. She lifted up her arm and brought a finger across her neck. Harry felt the color draining from his face. 

"Harry look out!" Sean yelled. Harry turned his head to find a Bludger coming straight at his head. He turned over in midair in order to avoid it. When he looked back for the woman, she was gone. 

Harry went in search of the snitch, and he found it fluttering above a Hufflepuff Beater. Harry zoomed forward and clamped his hand over the Snitch. 

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. All of the Gryffindor team members came zooming toward Harry and pulled him into one large group hug. They finally landed on the ground, and found themselves instantly engulfed by the crowd. Harry smiled and pretended to be happy, but he couldn't help feeling nervous about that warning. 


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 22 The Inner Child

A.N. What would you do if you could meet your inner child? Would you enjoy a day at Disney world together? Or go for a lovely walk? Well, in this chapter Harry and Co. meet their inner children, and the inner children just won't go away. 

J MalenaJ

P.S. I own nothing except the Duplaticus Curse and Professor Ralon.

P.S.S (or is it P.P.S?) I will NOT be giving up on this story. Under no circumstances

"Settle down class!" Cried Professor Flitwick, waving his wand and sending purple sparks into the air. The class was being rowdier than usual, they were still excited that Gryffindor was going to the Quidditch Finals again. 

After several more minutes of trying to get the class's attention, Professor Flitwick finally got everyone to settle down. 

"Thank you," Professor Flitwick squeaked, sitting atop his pile of books, "Today we will be performing a more advanced stage of the "Duplaticus Curse". I know that none of you have done this spell before-", Harry glanced at Ron, "And this spell is very recent discovery. This will only be my second time performing this spell. In the spell, your inner children will appear in a form of yourself. You, or your inner child, may look like you when you were six, to others it might look like them from when they were any other age. You will get to speak to your inner child, it knows everything that you know," Professor Flitwick smiled around at everyone. "Now, first you will flick your wand three times and say the words _Duplatica Januvallie, _and if all goes well, your inner child should appear wherever you have pointed your wand. After you have talked to your inner child for a while, we will perform the counter curse and your inner child will go away. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. 

"All right!" Exclaimed Professor Flitwick, "Wands out! I will be seeing you one at a time, so get in line!" The class got in a single file line (Neville was last), and Professor Flitwick showed everyone, one by one, how to perform the Inner Child spell. 

Parvati Patil was first. She flicked her wand three times and said, "_Duplatica Januvallie_," Suddenly, a bunch of sparks came from her wand and landed on the floor. From the sparks a form appeared, the form was a girl, about four feet tall with dark, curly hair. She was wearing a sundress and when she smiled, her two front teeth were missing. 

"Oh my god," Exclaimed Parvati with glee, "It's me!" 

"Of course it is," snapped Parvati-the-inner-child, "Now can you get me out of this dump, it stinks." Parvati–the-inner-child wrinkled her nose, took the real Parvati by the hand and pulled her from the classroom. 

"Wow! This is so amazing!" They heard Parvati exclaim out in the hall. 

"All right! Who's next?" asked Professor Flitwick. In turn, each of the Gryffindors created their inner child. Seamus's inner child was very energetic and instantly started to run around the school, with Seamus chasing after him. Dean's inner child was wearing a West Ham shirt and had a soccer ball under his arm. 

Dean put his arm around his inner child and said, "Come Mini-me!" (I'M ONLY JOKING!!!) 

When it was Ron's turn to perform the spell, a short-but-still-tall-for-his-age Ron came out of the sparks. He looked about 4 or 5 and his hair was an absolute rat's nest. His face was still freckly and when he looked around at everyone his ears turned red. He whimpered and went and hid behind the real Ron. 

"Well," Ron said, "I'm going to go show my inner child around," Ron took his inner child's hand and led him out of the classroom. Then it was Hermione's turn. 

"_Duplatica Januville!"_ She cried. Out of her sparks appeared a girl about 4 years old. The girl had her bushy hair pulled into two lopsided pigtails. She was sucking her thumb. 

"Oh my, she looks just like me!" Hermione said happily, "Hi, uh… Hermione."

Hermione-the-inner-child didn't answer, but she continued to suck her thumb. Hermione took the hand that wasn't in her mouth and pulled her to the side of the classroom. She was staying to watch Harry perform the spell. 

"Duplatica Januville," said Harry. Out of the sparks, a form appeared. The boy was about the same height as Hermione-the-inner-child. He had the exact same, messy jet black hair, and the same bright green eyes as Harry. When he saw the real Harry, he smiled happily and bounded over to him. 

"Hi! I'm Harry! And you're Harry too! Wow! Can I-" 

"Harry, do you want to go find Ron?" Hermione interrupted. 

"Sure," said the real Harry. "Let's go." Neville had just finished creating his inner child, which had screamed when he first saw Neville. 

(From now on "tic" means the-inner-child)

Harry took Harry-the-inner-child's hand and started to lead him out of the classroom. 

"Come back at five so I can show you how to delete your inner child."  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" All of the inner children around them shrieked. 

"You-you're not going to delete us, are you?" Hermione tic said.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. NO." Chanted Harry-tic. 

Neville t-i-c didn't say anything, he had fainted. 

"Well, we have to delete you," Professor Flitwick said, startled. "The students can't look after you all." 

"EIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Hermione tic shrieked. She yanked her hand out of Hermione's and ran screaming from the room. 

"Come back!" Hermione yelled, chasing after her. Harry-tic looked up at Harry with utmost terror in his eyes. 

"You-you-you-" Harry tic stammered. Then he dropped Harry's hand and ran after Hermione tic.

"See ya later," Harry said, running after his Inner Child. 

Harry got out into the hall, but his inner child was nowhere to be found. After a minute or two of searching, Seamus tic ran up behind him. 

"Hi! Hi!" Seamus tic exclaimed. 

"Hello Seamus," Harry said. "Have you seen my inner child around?" 

Seamus just stared up at him. 

"Well?"

"I'm not telling!" Seamus exclaimed suddenly. He gave a giggle and ran away from Harry. Harry sighed to himself and went off in search of his inner child once again. 

A few minutes later Harry ran into Dean and Dean tic. They were playing soccer in the hallway. 

"Have you seen my inner child?" Harry asked. Dean nodded and pointed to a curtain. The curtain was squirming and giggling softly. 

Harry went over to the giggling curtains and pulled it away from the window. Harry tic was standing behind it. He gave a loud laugh and ran away giggling, tagging Harry on the way.

"You're it!" Exclaimed Harry tic gleefully. Hermione tic ran from the other curtain. Harry sighed and looked back at Dean and Dean tic. 

"You're it!" Dean tic echoed, running away from Harry. 

"Yeah Harry, you're it." Dean said, grinning and following his tic. "Try and tag us!" Dean called over his shoulder. 

Harry grinned to himself and ran after Harry and Hermione tic. 

He finally caught up with them in the library. Madame Pince wasn't too happy about them running through her library, playing tag. Finally, after tagging Hermione tic, Harry found Ron, but Hermione tic tagged him. After a little while, more tic's started to show up. Harry recognized a short, pale, and pointed faced tic as Draco Malfoy. He refused to join the game of tag. 

At about five o'clock Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their tic's, kicking and screaming, to the Charms classroom. When they got there, it looked as if a tornado had hit it. Papers were everywhere, and poor Professor Flitwick was lying in the middle of them. 

"I've been trying to find the counter curse for ages," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "I can't find it anywhere. I think Crabbe tic ate it." 

"Oh no," Hermione said, "That means that we can't get rid- uh, I mean we can't send these Inner Children back to, wherever they cam from." 

"Yep, I guess they'll just have to spend the night." All of the inner children's faces brightened immediately, and they all cheered loudly. 

Hermione groaned softly. 

"Taking care of them for one after noon is fine," She whispered to Harry and Ron, "But all night too is just unbearable!" 

Meanwhile…

"On the day of the Quidditch Match," Voldemort whispered, "That is when we will strike…" 


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 23 The Final Quidditch Match

(A.N. Well, I finally got this one up. Anyway, if you read my other one, you should know that during the final Quidditch Match, ol' Voldie is going to do something to Harry. And the match is against Ravenclaw, which means Harry is going to be playing against Cho. Hmmmm… The tics are still here, and their causing havoc around Hogwarts

J Malena J

P.S. If you don't know, 'tic' means 'the inner child')

By the time everyone was going down to dinner, the tics were so worked up, that they were literally bouncing off of the walls. 

Dean tic: "Look at me go!" 

Harry tic: "WWWEEEEEEE!" 

Ron: "Ron! Get down from there! I mean it!"

Hermione: "Hermione, please come down. You can have extra dessert."

Hermione tic: "Dessert ruins your teeth."

The sixth years weren't the only ones with tics. In fact, all of the seventh years had tic's too. Professor Dumbledore had set up another table, just for the tics. Draco Malfoy tic was there, along with Crabbe and Goyle tic. Malfoy tic was looking smugly around the table. Harry tic was talking to Ron and Hermione tic, except when he was glancing at Cho tic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were exhausted from chasing their tic's around the castle. 

After desert Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent. Except for Parvati tic, who was complaining loudly about the food. 

"I'd like to welcome our guests," Professor Dumbledore boomed, smiling at the tic's, even though Ron tic and Malfoy tic had started to punch each other. Ron and Malfoy ran forward to pull their Inner children apart. 

Professor Dumbledore smiled again. 

"I hope that our guest enjoy their stay," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, everyone to bed!" The tic's didn't want to go to bed. They had all started a food fight. 

All of the sixth years and seventh years rushed forward to get their tic's. 

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" Squealed Harry tic, ice cream dripping off of his hair. Harry reached down and picked up his inner child. Cho was only a few feet away, taking her tic by the hand. Her tic had dark hair, just like the real Cho. Cho tic smiled at Harry tic and waved. Harry tic waved bashfully back. 

All of the sixth and seventh years were praying that their tics would be tired and go to bed immediately. Unfortunately, all of the sugar in the desserts seemed to have energized them even more. 

"Well, we'll just have to wait until the sugar wears off," Hermione shouted, while all of the tic's played hide-n-seek around the common room, screaming at the top of their lungs. 

****

………….....……………………………………………………………...…………………

Two hours later, most of the tic's were really tired, and insisted on going to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione tic were yawning a lot, but they insisted that they weren't tired. 

When Harry and Ron carried their inner children up to their dorm room, Dean and Seamus tic were having a pillow fight, and Neville tic was cowering under his bed. 

Harry and Ron tic instantly sprang out of Harry and Ron's arms and went and joined the pillow fight, while Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus tried to break it up. After the many feathers from their pillows floated back down to the floor, all of the tics climbed onto their beds, and said to their taller doubles, "Where are you going to sleep?" 

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were forced to the uncomfortable and hard floor. 

Even when the tics were tucked in the five of them couldn't get to sleep. The tic's were giggling madly, except for Neville tic, who was snoring loudly. 

Ron pulled a pillow over his head, to try and block out the sound. 

"I'm never going to get to sleep," Ron moaned.

"Hey, at least you don't have a Quidditch match tomorrow," Harry said, staring at the celing. 

"You know what, screw this, I'm going to the common room," Dean said, pulling off his blanket and grabbing his pillow. He strode angrily to the door, wrenched it open and they heard him walking downstairs. The remainder of them stared at the door for a moment before following suit. 

Dean wasn't the only one who thought of going down to the common room. All of the Sixth years and seventh years were already down there, lying on the couches and chairs. Harry and Ron, took a space on the floor near Hermione, who was already sleeping soundly. Sean was snoring near them, muttering something about Quaffles and Bludgers.

Harry laid down and a few minutes later he was sleeping fitfully. 

The first thing Harry dreamed about was his tic. Harry had overslept and his tic was playing Quidditch instead of him. In fact, most of the players were tic's. Cho tic was there, Sean tic was there and a few other tics. Then he dreamed that he was lost in the forbidden forest with his tic, his tic was flying beside him, and then Harry tic started to scream. 

Harry woke with a start. Someone was screaming, but it wasn't Harry tic. It was Neville tic. 

The real Neville sprang to his feet and dashed up to the common room. Harry saw many other faces poke out from under their blankets to see what was going on. 

"Who screamed?" Hermione moaned sleepily. 

"Neville tic," Harry yawned. 

"What time is it?" Ron asked, poking his head out from under his blanket. Hermione looked at the clock. 

"It's four in the morning," She whispered. Ron moaned again. 

In a few minutes they had all fallen asleep again. 

Harry was awoken hours later by Sean, stepping on his hand. 

"Time to get up!" He exclaimed. "Quidditch match today!" Harry groaned and threw his blanket to the side.

"What time is it Sean?" Asked Harry grogily. 

"Six! We want to get an early start." 

Harry got up and went to his dorm to get his Quidditch robes. All of the tic's were sleeping peacefully. Harry went for his trunk and had opened it when Harry tic woke up. 

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Harry tic said cheerfully. Harry grunted in reply, pulling out his broomstick and his robes. 

"Where ya' going?" Harry tic asked. 

"To breakfast." Harry said shortly. 

"Can I come?" Harry nodded. 

Harry tic sprang out of his bed, he had never changed out of his clothes. 

Harry tic followed Harry downstairs. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team went down to the Great Hall where Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore were deep in conversation. Professor Dumbledore looked up and spotted the Gryffindor team. 

"Harry," He called. "Professor Flitwick found the counter curse." Harry looked down at his tic. Harry tic's face paled and he started to run away, when Harry grabbed his arm. 

"No! No! No! No! No!" Harry tic yelled. 

"WHAT'S THE COUNTER CURSE?" Harry cried over Harry tic's screams. 

"DELETRIUS DUPLICUS JANUVILLE!" Professor Flitwick squeaked over Harry tic's rants. 

Harry took out his wand and repeated after Professor Flitwick. Harry's inner child froze for a moment, before he erupted into sparks and disappeared. 

"I'm glad that's over with," Harry sighed. Harry turned back to the team. Sean had gone to get his own tic. Over the next few hours the Great Hall filled up, most of the people going to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table to wish them good luck. Finally, at eight the Gryffindor team walked out to the dressing room. 

Sean gave a short speech before wishing them good luck. The seven of them walked out to the Quidditch field. 

After a few minutes the stadiums were filled with students and teachers. Harry noticed only a few tics, most people had gotten theirs deleted. 

"Mount your brooms," Madame Hooch said, clambering onto her own. Harry glanced to the end of the Ravenclaw line where Cho was standing. She noticed Harry looking at her, and smiled. 

"Good luck," She mouthed.

"You too," Harry mouthed in reply. With the sound of a whistle everyone on both teams went off in different directions. Sean flew to the goal posts and guarded them. The four beaters went chasing after the Bludgers. Harry flew above them all, searching for the Snitch. 

"Look out Harry!" Sean bellowed just as a Bludger went by his head. 

"Whoa! That was close! The Gryffindor seeker was almost decked by that Bludger-" Mara was saying. 

Harry spotted Cho out of the corner of his eye. She was following close behind him, not letting him anywhere near the Snitch. Harry showed her his speed, and left her behind. Harry found a new spot to look for the Snitch, moving every minute or so. 

Finally he spotted it, fluttering above the Ravenclaw goalposts. On the other side of the field. Harry put on a huge burst of speed. Before anyone knew what was happening Harry had caught the snitch tightly in his hand. He looked around at Cho, who looked downfallen. Harry became aware of all of the noise around the stadium. The Gryffindor team was speeding toward him. Before they had reached him there was a blinding flash of green light. Harry had been hit by Avada Kedavra. Harry was knocked off of his broom and he hurdled toward the ground. He took out his wand and shouted a spell. He instantly found himself hovering a few feet above the ground. He muttered the counter curse and he fell lightly onto the ground. 

Almost instantly he wished he hadn't done that. He started to sink into the ground. He was sinking fast and before he knew it he was hurtling through the darkness, and into some sort of chamber. He hit the ground, and was thrown into unconsciousness.

A.N. Where is Harry? 

J Malena J


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 24 Voldemort's Lair

A.N. If you've read my other story "Harry Potter and the Snake Keeper" you probably know that Harry can withstand Avada Kedavra unlike everyone else. Harry was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground in the chamber. The way Harry got to the Chamber, 

is he was sucked through the ground where one of the Death Eaters had placed a curse sometime during the previous night. He was automatically transported to Voldie's lair. 

Enjoy this Chapter!!!!!

J Malena J

While Harry lay unconscious on the dirty floor of Voldemort's lair, two Death Eaters walked into the chamber.

"Good, the Dark Lord's plan worked," Said the woman who had warned Harry at his Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff. "What should we do now?"

"I guess we should just leave him," said James. 

"But the Dark Lord wanted him to be prepared for their duel." 

James was silent for a moment. 

"James?"

"Hold on Narcissa, I'm thinking." James lifted his hand to his chin and scratched it thoughtfully. 

"I suppose we should take him to one of the dungeons. Maybe we should ask Voldemort."

The woman flinched. 

"All right, I'll go ask the Dark Lord, you stay here." Narcissa swept out of the room. James stared at his son for a moment. He got a glazed look on his face, before his eyes glowed red. After a minute or two he shook his head and the glowing went away. Narcissa returned a moment later. 

"He says to move him to Dungeon number 14," Narcissa looked down at Harry. 

Harry's body was aching all over. His arm was hurting especially from where the Avada Kedavra spell had hit it. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. All he remembered was him falling from his broom and being sucked through the ground. The rest was a blur. 

Harry opened his eyes slightly. It was dark in the chamber, just a single candle was lit in the corner of the room. Harry raised his head a little, someone had removed his glasses and everything was slightly blurred. 

"Good, you're awake," said a voice from another corner. Harry sat up and looked. A woman was sitting in a chair, watching him. Harry recognized her to be Draco's mother. 

"What do you mean good?" Harry spat, "And where am I?" 

"My, my, my," Narcissa said softly. "You're just like Draco described. You're just as selfish anyway." 

"Only around Death Eaters," Harry replied scathingly. Narcissa gave a soft chuckle. 

"The only reason I'm a Death Eater is because my husband is. There is no other reason." 

She smiled slightly. Harry still scowled at her. 

Harry took in his new surroundings. He seemed to be in a cell. There were bars all around his cell. There was a spindly table near the bed on the floor that Harry was lying on. 

"There's absolutely no way to get out of here," Narcissa said, watching Harry look around the room. "The bars have a spell that will give you a painful shock if you touch them."

"Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa," Said a cold voice, coming from a corridor to the right. "You should have let him find that out for himself." Narcissa turned her head. Down the corridor came Voldemort and Narcissa's husband. Voldemort had a new snake slithering behind him. It was almost twice the size of Nagini, Voldemort's old snake. Harry remembered the incident the year before when Harry had killed Nagini. Obviously, Voldemort wasn't too happy. 

"It would've been much more interesting that way," Voldemort said softly. He glanced at Harry. 

"Like my new snake?" Voldemort said, watching Harry look it. "Her name is Kavina, and unlike my old snake this one is poisonous. Isn't that right Kavina." Kavina opened her enormous mouth, ready to strike. 

"Not now Kavina," Voldemort said lazily. "As for you Potter, you have 12 hours. 12 hours until I kill you that is." Harry stood up, and reached into his pocket to reach for his wand. It wasn't there. 

"Looking for this?" Voldemort said slyly. Harry forced himself to look up, Voldemort was twirling Harry's wand in his long fingered hand. "You'll get it back, maybe, when you and I duel. Oh, and Potter-" Voldemort raised Harry's wand and muttered, "_Crucio_." Instantly Harry was doubled up in pain from the Cruciatus Curse. He gritted his teeth so he wouldn't scream in pain. After a few seconds, Voldemort took the curse off of him. 

"Just a little preview," Voldemort said hatefully. Voldemort put Harry's wand on a table that Narcissa was sitting near. 

"Kavina," Voldemort called. The snake followed the Dark lord out of the room. Lucius stayed in though. 

"I'm changing shifts with you," He said to his wife, pecking her lightly on the cheek. Harry got up off of the floor. His arm was hurting even more now. 

Narcissa got up and strode after Voldemort, while Lucius took her seat. 

He stared at Harry for a moment, while Harry avoided his eyes. 

"You're as good as dead, Potter," Lucius said after a moment. "There's no way you can beat him. He's taken too many precautions to make sure that he wouldn't die."

Lucius sighed. "That's really the only reason your father came to us, there was no other way out, he would've died anyway. Of course, after he finds a way to block Avada Kedavra, he's going to be killed by You-Know-Who." 

Harry looked up.

"Is that true?" Harry said. 

Lucius shrugged. 

"Maybe, I can't really say. Why? Worried about your precious father."

Harry gave a dry laugh.

"Are you kidding me, Professor Snape is more like my father than James will ever be." Harry said.

Lucius gave a dark smile. 

"Well, well, well, you really hate him don't you? Figures, I would be angry too if my father did anything like what James did." 

Harry was about to reply when someone called on Lucius. 

"Now, you stay here," Lucius said, standing up and walking out of the room. 

Harry sat back down on the floor and put his head to his arms, thinking hard. 

_Lucius is probably right,_ Harry thought bitterly. _There is no way out of here, I'm going to die here and no one will probably ever know what happened to the famous Harry Potter, except for the Death Eaters of course._

Harry sighed, and stood back up again. He started to pace the room when a different Death Eater came back in. It was James. 

James just strode in and sat down in the chair, he didn't even look at Harry. He made sure not too. 

Harry glanced at James, before trying to think about what defense he could use against Voldemort. 

Meanwhile, James was thinking, _It wasn't my fault, I didn't have a choice. I didn't know he would do that..._ He was trying to pluck up the courage to make amends with his son before Harry had to die. James was just about to open his mouth to say something when his eyes glowed red again. All of his thoughts about Harry were wiped from his mind, and they were replaced with hatred for the boy. 

"What was that?" Harry said suddenly, looking at his father. 

"What?" spat James.

"You're eyes, they just… oh, never mind," Harry went back to pacing around his cell.

After a few more minutes of silence, James spoke up.

"You're not going to beat him you know."

"So I've been told," Harry snapped. There was silence between the two of them. 

"Is it true," James said suddenly, "Is it true that Sirius escaped from Azkaban? Voldemort won't tell me." Harry stared at James for a moment. 

"Yes, it's true. But I don't think he'd be too happy if he found out he had to go to Azkaban for 12 years because his best friend was pretending to be dead." 

Harry sighed. 

"Just think, all the time there was someone to back him up, of course he had just sacrificed his own wife and son to Voldemort, so maybe he wasn't up to it-" 

"I didn't have a choice," James said angrily, standing up. "I would kill to go back and change what I did, but the fact is I can't." James sat back down. 

Harry glared at his father for a moment. Then he smiled sarcastically and sat down on the floor. 

"You probably don't even know the whole story," James muttered. 

"Actually I do," Harry said. "It came to me in a dream. I naturally told Dumbledore, my two best friends know too. I haven't told Sirius though."

James looked at him. 

"You've spoken to Sirius?" James asked. 

"And Lupin, he was the DADA teacher in my third year. They told me all about what you did in school. I know you're an Animagus and everything. Such a shame, they really miss you and my Mum." 

Without warning James eyes glowed red again. He stood up suddenly and strode out of the room. Harry glanced at his wand on the table. Voldemort had left it there, and it was time to use the trick that he had learned in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He concentrated hard on the wand, until it lifted up off of the table and floated into the cell. He took it in his hand, pointed it at the giant padlock that locked the door, and said _Alomahora_. In a second, the door unhitched and Harry stepped out of the cell.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 24 Trying to Escape

A.N. Let's see, where did I leave Harry? Oh yeah, he had just gotten out of his cell, while James stormed out of the room. What will happen next? Will he escape unharmed, even though he has no idea where he is. Maybe. Or will he face a horrifying and gruesome death? Who knows? Just read and find out.

J Malena J

Harry walked over to the hallway and looked down the corridor. No one was coming. Harry silently sneaked out of the dungeon room and down the hall. The corridors were deserted and Harry felt unnerved that he hadn't met anyone yet. 

__

Perhaps they're at a Death Eater meeting, Harry told himself, but he still kept his wand out. He continued to walk, trying to find his way out of wherever he was, but it was like a maze in there. And the fact that Harry had no clue to where he had been transported to, didn't help him at all. 

Finally, Harry spotted a window. He looked out of it, but all he saw was miles and miles of ocean. He didn't know that he had been transported _that_ far. Harry turned away from the window and went back to walking. 

After what felt like an hour Harry found a chamber, it looked like a great, big, duplicate of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry found himself wandering through the chamber, over to the doors on the other side. The doors hadn't been in the original Chamber of Secrets. Harry went over to investigate. 

Upon the door was the Dark Mark, a giant black snake protruding from the mouth of a skull. Harry put his ear to the door. He heard voices, he recognized Voldemort's high pitched voice, as well as James's. Harry turned to leave, but he found himself face to face with Narcissa. 

"Well, well, well," Narcissa snarled. "Trying to run for it? Didn't work well did it." 

Harry opened his mouth to reply scathingly, but Narcissa grabbed his arm, hard, and pulled him through the door with the Dark Mark. 

"My lord," Narcissa said hurriedly, "I found him." She released Harry's arm and pushed him forward. 

Voldemort glared at Harry, a look of utmost loathing on his face. He raised his wand, and before Harry knew what was happening, he had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse once again. 

Harry fell to his knees and gritted his teeth so not to scream in pain. Every bone on his body was aching when the spell was taken off of him. The spell that Voldemort performed right after the Cruciatus Curse was Avada Kedavra. The spell hit his already injured arm, and the pain doubled. Harry glanced at his arm and saw that it looked burnt and it was bleeding. 

Voldemort turned to Narcissa. 

"Go get the other Death Eaters, we're going to do it now." 

Narcissa smiled cruelly and exited the room. 

Voldemort watched her leave, before turning to Harry. 

"It was unwise to try and escape Harry," Voldemort said softly, staring at Harry with his crimson eyes. James was staring at the floor. 

"No one escapes from this place, no one who has tried has escaped. Besides the winding halls, there are booby traps. Why, just yesterday James found the body of a man who had tried to escape. His head was cut off."

Voldemort gave a small smile and started to circle around Harry, like a vulture.

"After last years battle, I was more mad at you than I ever was. I even considered just killing you and not giving you a chance to battle me, one last time. But I did. And in a few seconds, we will see who is the strongest." Voldemort turned and retreated to the other side of the room. All of a sudden there were popping noises all around the room. Death Eaters were apparating all around them. Their faces were not covered, like they usually were. 

Fear was coursing through Harry's body. He kept telling himself that he could survive Avada Kedavra, and that he would be able to find a way out, but he didn't believe himself. 

When all of the Death Eaters had apparated, and were standing around Harry and Voldemort, Voldemort spoke again. 

"As you all know, this boy was known as my downfall. After his mother's foolish sacrifice, he can now survive Avada Kedavra as well. I'm going to prove to you today, that he is not, and never will be my downfall. You may ask, how I am going to do this without using the spell that has claimed so many lives, I say, there's more than one way to skin a cat." Harry wasn't paying much attention. He was watching James, who had just ran out of the chamber and into a different room. 

"Well, Potter, it looks like you've reached the end of your life," Voldemort was saying. "As I said two years ago, there is no Dumbledore here to protect you, and no mother to die for you. And your father doesn't care if you die or not." Voldemort smiled, before he bowed.

Harry didn't bow. He just glared at Voldemort, with his scar burning upon his forehead. 

Voldemort scowled and said, "You're going to die Potter, whether you bow or not." Harry gave in and bowed. 

Meanwhile, in a different room, James was in denial. He kept on saying to himself that this wasn't his fault, and that nothing could be done about it. He put his head in his hands and thought hard. 

_There is nothing I can do, there is nothing I can do,_ James repeated over and over to himself. _Or is there?_

James's eyes started to glow red again. He shook his head and the glowing went away.

"Of course there's something I can do," James said aloud. "But what?" James got up and started to pace. 

"There must be a way," James said, looking around the room for an idea. There were potion bottles all over the room, for when James was trying to find a way to block Avada Kedavra.

The potion bottles suddenly gave James an idea, and he got to work. 

Outside of the room, Harry was in deep trouble. He had gotten hit with the Cruciatus Curse two more times, and he was in immense pain. The only thing Voldemort had been hit with was the disarming charm, it hadn't done anything drastic, but it had given Harry a little more time to think about what to do next while Voldemort rubbed his head. 

"That was not smart, Potter," Voldemort snarled angrily. He raised his wand and screeched, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry dodged the spell and it hit a Death Eater in the face. 

Voldemort took no notice of the dead Death Eater on the floor. He raised his wand again and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" again. This time the spell hit Harry in the chest. The air was knocked out of him and he fell down, gasping to the floor. He stood up again and faced Voldemort.

James was throwing different potions into a giant gold cauldron in the other room. He had no clue what he was making, he only had one person in mind. Harry. 

Voldemort glared at Harry once more, before raising his wand again. 

"_Kniffinso!"_ Voldemort bellowed. All of a sudden, twenty knifes appeared out of thin air all of them pointing at Harry. 

"_Charonif!"_ Voldemort cried. All of the knifes flew forward at an amazing speed. Harry jumped out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. A knife went straight into his side, while all of the other knifes flew into the wall. 

Harry gasped and fell to his knees. The knife was stuck in his side, and he didn't want to know how badly he was injured. He didn't want to look at his wound. He knew this was the end. Harry got to his feet again and pulled the knife from his side with a yank. It was covered in blood. Harry looked at the knife for a moment, before he threw it to the side. He took his wand in his right hand, even though there was no way to protect himself. He put his other hand over his wound.

"Give up Harry," Voldemort said with a twisted smile on his face, "There's no way to win." 

Voldemort raised his wand again, but before he could say another word, a door to the right burst open, and James came out, holding a test tube filled with a purple liquid. 

"My lord, I figured it out," James said, holding up the liquid. "This is it, this is the way to block Avada Kedavra." 

Voldemort smiled, and motioned for James to come closer. James carried the potion over to Voldemort and handed it to him. 

"What's in it?" Voldemort asked, looking through the test tube.

"Er… It is a long list of ingredients, I have the list in the other room. Voldemort smiled and lifted the tube to his lips. 

"Here's to immortality." Voldemort whispered, but he hesitated. He pulled the test tube away from his lips and stared at it again. It was a calculating look. He glanced at James for a moment, and then at Avery. 

"Come here Avery," Voldemort said. Avery walked across the circle of Death Eaters, and past Harry, who was still bleeding from his side.

"Avery, drink this," Voldemort said. 

"W-what?" Avery stuttered. 

"Drink it! I want only the best for the best," Voldemort sneered. 

"Thank you my lord," Avery said. He took the test tube and lifted it to his mouth. 

He drank it all in one gulp. 

Everyone was staring apprehensively at Avery, even James. 

All of a sudden, his stomach lurched and his skin color started to change. He was gasping for air and boils were bursting out all over his body. Every Death Eater, Voldemort, Harry, and James, was looking at Avery as he fell to the floor. In the confusion, James took out an object from his pocket and put a spell on it.

"Catch!" He yelled to Harry. James threw the object to Harry, who caught it with the hand covered in blood. Harry had a feeling like something pulling him by his navel. In a second he had disappeared. 

James had turned the object into a Portkey back to Hogwarts. Now everyone was staring at James, except for Avery, who had blown up a few seconds earlier. Voldemort was glaring angrily at James.

"That was not smart, Potter," He growled angrily. 


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 26 The Return

A.N. I do NOT like this new system very much, it's confusing at first. Anyway, I'm sorry that I left James in that situation, but I had to. SORRY!!!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!!!! Anyway, will James survive, go live with Harry, and save Harry from life with the Dursley's? You'll just have to read and find out!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

J Malena J

Harry was slammed into the wet grass, his side aching from where the knife had punctured him. The wound was bleeding a lot. Harry rolled over onto his back and tried to get up. Pain shot up his side and he fell back to the ground. His body was aching from the Cruciatus Curse and his scar was still burning on his forehead. 

All of a sudden he heard a voice. Someone was calling his name. And the voice was familiar. All of a sudden Sirius's and Remus's faces appeared over him.

"Harry," Sirius croaked, "Are you all right? What happened?" Harry just blinked and started to sit up, but Lupin interrupted. 

"Oh god, Sirius look!" Lupin was pointing at Harry's wound. "We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible."

"I'll go get Dumbledore," Sirius said. "You stay here with Harry."

"Wait! If you go you'll be arrested, I'll go."

"No, you stay with Harry, I'll go in my Animagus form-"  
"Can someone just go!" Harry exclaimed. "Lupin, you go!"

"All right!" Lupin started to sprint up to the school. Sirius turned back to Harry.

"Who did this to you?" Sirius asked urgently. 

"Need you ask?" Harry said, raising his head.

"Harry, do you always joke when you're in pain?"  
"No I-" Suddenly the pain in Harry's side doubled. He gave a cry of pain.

"What's wrong now?" 

"I don't know…" All of a sudden everything started to blur. Harry's laid his head back on the ground.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" 

That was the last thing Harry remembered…

Lupin ran into the Great Hall. People were staring at him, although a few waved. 

Lupin skidded up to the teacher's table where Dumbledore was sitting. 

"Albus," Lupin panted, "It's Harry-"

"Good, you got my message to come here," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Now what's this about Harry?"

"He's here! He's outside with-" Lupin dropped his voice almost to a whisper so other's couldn't' hear. "Outside with Sirius. He's bleeding badly." 

Dumbledore stood up suddenly.

"Minerva, get Madame Pomfey. Professor Flitwick, keep the students here, don't let anyone out of this room. Remus, lead the way."

Remus ran out of the room, with Professor Dumbledore close behind. 

Sirius was still trying to revive Harry, but Harry wouldn't wake. He tried to stop Harry's bleeding with some fabric, it had stopped a little. 

Sirius saw Professor Dumbledore and Remus sprinting in their direction. When they reached him Dumbledore squatted down beside Harry and took his pulse. 

"His heart is beating and he's breathing," Dumbledore muttered to himself. Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured up a stretcher. 

"Sirius, help me lift Harry onto the stretcher," Dumbledore said urgently. "We need to get him to the hospital wing as soon as possible." The two of them put Harry onto the stretcher. Then Dumbledore and Lupin ran up to the school, with a giant black dog jogging beside.

"That wasn't smart," Voldemort repeated, staring at James with those pitiless eyes.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" One of the other Death Eater's burst out. "I knew it! I knew he would always care for his s-" 

Voldemort hit the Death Eater with Avada Kedavra. He was too mad to care. 

"Do you know what," Voldemort whispered, "I should've listened to him. When I first revealed you to be a Death Eater to the others I got a lot of complaints. I knew that you were going to betray be one of these days, even though you did have that curse on you."

James stared back at Voldemort. He clenched his hands and continued to stare. He wasn't going to let Voldemort see him scared.

"I knew that because I had torn your little family apart that you would betray us, but I gave you a chance." Voldemort started to circle around James like he had Harry before they had dueled. 

"But, I thought you had realized what the consequences were. Apparently not," Voldemort snarled. 

"I still can't believe that you did that," Voldemort sighed. "_Crucio_!" 

James was doubled up in pain. 

"You deserve that, Potter," Voldemort said with an amused voice. "You deserve that pain, your own son deserves that pain too. Do you know what that boy did to me." 

"Yeah," James said sarcastically. "He did what I should have done. He almost destroyed you, I should have tried to do that. I should have protected my family!" 

Voldemort sneered at James. 

"How are you going to protect your son if you're dead?" 

James's face paled, he started to reach for his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort spat. The spell hit James in the shoulder. There was a rushing sound as the life was sucked out of James. He fell to the floor. His eyes were wide and staring, his mouth was slightly open. Voldemort looked down at James's lifeless body. 

"He's going to be so behind in homework when he wakes up…" Someone was whispering.

"Is that all you care about at the moment? Homework! Honestly! Our best friend was stabbed and almost killed, and all you can think about is _homework_!" 

"Well it's not my fault if he's behind on his school work!" 

Harry opened his eyes a little. Everything he could see was blurry. He could see two of the figures that were bickering. There was someone with bright red hair and someone with bushy brown hair. Ron and Hermione.

"You're going to wake him if you don't shut it!" 

"ME! You're the one who's yelling!" Harry sat up halfway and watched the two. They didn't notice him.

"What's going on!" Said another voice, "What are you two fighting about?"

"Hermione concerned about how much homework I have now, and Ron's upset that she's going on about homework." Harry said.

They all turned to look at Harry. Harry smiled pleasantly.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, "It's so good to see that you're up!" Sirius grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Harry's bed.

"Why aren't you in your Animagus form?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm only allowed to be myself in here, Professor Dumbledore explained everything to Madame Pomfrey. She's still a little skiddish though." 

Harry smiled again.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked. 

"Not long," Hermione said, sitting down in another chair. "Only about a day or so."

"Well, I've been unconscious for longer."

Hermione, Ron and Sirius looked at him for a moment.

"You okay?" Sirius asked cautiously. "I mean, after all that and being stabbed." 

Harry shrugged. 

"I never told you how I got stabbed did I? I fainted before I got to tell y-"

"It's all right," Sirius sighed. "While you were under Professor Dumbledore put a spell on you so you could tell us what happened." 

Sirius stared at the floor for a moment.

"Oh," Harry said, looking down too. "So you know then." Sirius nodded. 

"He refuses to tell us what happened," Hermione said. "He just says that you were stabbed by the Knife Throwing curse, and that's it. Can you tell us what happened Harry?" 

Harry thought for a moment. He remembered his father's face, scowling at him. How rude he had been to his father. And yet, why did James save his life…

Harry blinked and shook his head. 

"Maybe later," He whispered. 

Sirius, still looking down mumbled, "Do you think he's still alive?" 

Harry shrugged again. "Maybe, he could've survived. I don't think that Voldemort is overly pleased with him right now. 

Sirius nodded, straightened up and said, "I'm going to go tell Professor Dumbledore you're awake." 

He walked out of the Hospital wing and down the hall. 

"We were ever so worried about you Harry," Hermione said, moving closer to the hospital bed.

"Are you sure you're all right," Ron asked.

"No," Harry said. "But I will be." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at each other.

500 miles away, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were dumping a body into the ocean. 

A.N. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I KILLED JAMES!!!!!!! Maybe I'll right a 'What if' story, "What If" James had escaped Voldie and he and Harry lived with each other. Hmmm….

J MalenaJ

P.S. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. The final Chapter

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

Chapter 27 Saying goodbye

A.N. I've set it before and I'll say it again. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! I told you that maybe I'll do a 'what could've happened' story. So maybe we'll see what life would've been like if James had lived. PLEASE DON'T STAY P*SSED AT ME!!!!!

Anyway, in this FINAL chapter of Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse, Harry, Ron, and Hermione go back to the Muggle world. It's a little short. 

L Malena L (I'm frowning because this is the last chapter and because James is dead.)

A few days later Harry was allowed out of the Hospital wing and he went back to class. People kept looking at him as though he was about to drop dead at any second, he didn't mind. He just kept reminding himself that they hadn't gone through what he had, and they therefore didn't know how he felt. 

When Harry got his scores back from the End of Years exams, he found that he had aced everything, except for Divination and Potions (DUH!) 

Sirius had left the day before he had gotten out of the Hospital Wing. He was depressed, majorly! He still couldn't believe that James had been alive for all of those years. 

One day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrid's house. He had left the door open because the hut that he lived in kept getting really overheated. 

"'lo Harry, Ron, Hermione," Hagrid boomed. "Y'all haven' visited me in a while." 

"Sorry Hagrid," Hermione said, "We've been busy."

Hagrid smiled. 

"You all okay?" Hagrid asked, looking especially at Harry. "Professor Dumbledore told me what happened." 

"Harry refuses to tell us," Ron said, sounding dejected. "It seems like all of the teacher's know, why can't we!" 

"'Cause it's private," Harry snapped. 

Hagrid smiled again.

"Harry will tell yo' when he want's ter," Hagrid said. "Now, who wants some casserole?" 

They all said thanks, but no thanks, and walked back up to the castle. 

"I still don't understand why you won't tell us," Ron said. "I mean, we're your best friends-"

"Ron, you and Hermione were the first people I told about James, be happy that you weren't the last to learn about that." Harry said, glancing through a book. 

Ron sat back down and scowled. 

Hermione stood up and looked out of the Gryffindor tower window.

"Just think, next year is our last year," she sighed. 

"Just think, after next year, we'll be on our own," Harry said.

"Just think, after next year, we won't have any homework," Ron said happily.

They all sighed.

"What are y'all talking about," Seamus said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"The future," Harry replied. 

"I can't wait to get out of here," Seamus said. Hearing this, Hermione ran out of the room, crying her eyes out. 

"What has got into her?" Seamus asked, startled. 

"Oh, she's just sad that she has a year of school left." Ron said. 

"I thought she would've been happy. Next year we have the N.E.W.T.'s," Seamus gave a little shiver. "I thought she would've been looking forward to that." Harry smiled, staring down at the rippling green grass. 

"I am proud to say!" Professor Dumbledore said to everyone in the Great Hall the next day at the Leaving Feast. "That Gryffindor has won the House Cup!" There were cheers from all around the room. The Slytherins scowled from loosing for the 6th year in a row. 

"Please! Enjoy the food!" 

Everyone ate their fill, talking excitedly about what they were going to do during the summer. 

Harry and Ron were talking about who they think is going to win the Quidditch World Cup that summer, and making plans for Harry and Hermione to come and visit. 

Two hours later Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the school was waiting for the horse-less carriages to arrive. Harry was deep in thought, thinking about where Sirius was now. Hermione was talking spiritedly to Professor McGonnagal, who was supervising, about Transfiguration. Ron was looking dreamily at Hermione. 

"Harry?" Someone was talking to Harry. He turned around and found himself face to face with (drum roll please…) Cho Chang. 

"Harry?" Cho said again. "Hi!"

"Hello," Harry said, trying not to sound too nervous, and trying not to drool.

"Listen, I just want to say, um…"  
"Yes?" Harry smiled at her.

"Well, this was my last year here, and um. Well-" She leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. It was absolute bliss, all 3 seconds of it. Seamus started to whoop. 

When she pulled away, Harry was in awe. 

"Wow," was all he could say. 

"You weren't bad yourself," Cho said, blushing. "I'll see you soon Harry." Cho smiled, turned away and walked back to her Ravenclaw friends. 

"Well, well, well, Harry," Ron said. "Looks like you've made yourself a friend." Harry hit Ron over the head, still staring after Cho. 

Hours later, when they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ , Harry was looking around for Mrs. Weasley, he wanted to say thank you for the Christmas presents. Instead his eyes landed on someone else. There was a man, standing in a corner, with this hood pulled up over his head. He took out his wand and flicked it. The words, THE DUPLATICUS CURSE SURE COMES IN HANDY, came out of it. Harry gave a small smile and walked away. 

James Potter grinned under his cloak, before Disapparating.

A.N. Farewell!!!!!! For now anyway. I think maybe I'll do a few humor fics before writing a sequel. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this story and I'll do my best to make sure that you all enjoy my other ones too. Bye!!!!

J Malena J


End file.
